Junjou Romantica in Beauty and the Beast
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Misaki is the beauty and Akihiko is the beast. This story is based off the Disney's version. Will have all Junjou Romantica couples. Misaki/Akihiko, Nowaki/Hiroki, Miyagi/Shinobu. M for precaution
1. Character Backgrounds

Junjou Romantica: Akihiko x Misaki

In the Beauty and the Beast

Chapter: Backgrounds

**Characters:**

Belle (Beauty): Takahashi Misaki

Beast: Usami Akihiko

Maurice (Belle's Father): Takahashi Takahiro (Misaki's Older Brother)

Gaston: Usami Haruhiko

Le Fou (Gaston's Follower): KeiichiSumi

Feather Duster: Kamijo Hiroki

Lumiére (Candelabra): Kusama Nowaki

Cogsworth (Clock): Tanaka

Mrs. Potts (Tea Pot): Manami

Chip Potts (Tea Cup): Mahiro

Phillipe (Maurice and Belle's Horse): Junjou

Monsieur D'Arque (Owner of the Insane Asylum): As himself

**My own Characters:**

Book: Miyagi You

Panda Stuffed Animal: Shinobu

Misaki is one of the poorest people of the village but is the most adorable. He lives with his older brother in a small cottage just out of town.

Usami Akihiko is one of the richest people in Japan. He once gotten his heart broken by the man he loved (not Takahiro) and not wanting to go through the disastrous feeling again he became cold-hearted to everyone. After his mother died, he took the money that she left him and left town and bought a 4 story mansion in the middle of the woods.

Takahiro is Misaki's only living relative as their parents were in a horrible accident and lost their lives. To make the money that him and his little brother need to live on, he enters in the annual cooking contests. Because of his obliviousness and happiness everyone in town thinks he is a eccentric loon.

Haruhiko is the richest man in the village and with his broadness and muscular build, everyone can fall in love with him, including guys except Misaki. Haruhiko strives to convince Misaki to marry him and will not take no for an answer.

Sumi is the person Haruhiko grew up with. He, combined with Haruhiko, are the most obnoxious beings on this planet as said by Misaki and Takahiro.

Hiroki is Akihiko's best friend and was with him when everything had occurred. Was turned into a feather duster for some reason and now was forced to clean up after Akihiko and the other servants.

Nowaki is another servant that invites in guests and tend to their needs. Other than Hiroki Nowaki was the only other one that has been with Akihiko through everything. Was an orphan that was taken in by Akihiko's father to serve Akihiko. Loves Hiroki and left with Hiroki and Akihiko.

Tanaka came in right after Akihiko got his heart broken so he never knew what he has been through. He was the butler to Akihiko's family. Was to take care of everyone and make sure there is order and the rules are being followed. Also left with Akihiko

Manami was the server that usually made tea for the guests and had a son

Mahiro is Manami's son. Doesn't know who his father is and usually is the one who helps his mother serve tea

Junjou is Misaki and Takahiro's horse that was rescued by them. He was hurt really bad and the two boys healed him up and stayed with them to help them as they did him

Miyagi: Akihiko's tutor that had to teach him anything he needed to know.

Shinobu was sold to Akihiko's family by his money corrupt father to serve them. Stayed with Akihiko as Miyagi was with him and thought it was destiny that his father had sold him there and work closely to Miyagi. Loves Miyagi

**My latest story that I have been writing on and off since June 2011. I'm just starting to type it up even though I'm not done writing it yet. (Almost done though)**

**This will be like the disney's version, obviously, but with my own little twist to it**

**So the Beauty and the Beast is credited to and owned by Disney.**

**Enjoy**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a cold-hearted man. The reason behind his cold-heartedness was not because he was one of the richest men in the world, he had gotten it when the person he loved had shattered his heart. He turned cold to everything after that to prevent his heart to broken again. Once his mother dies, giving him nearly half of her wealth of 3 trillion dollars, he took it and left town and moved somewhere more isolated, a 4 story mansion in the middle of the woods. One cold winter's night there was a knock at the door and Akihiko opened the door

"What is it you want?" He barked out rudely as he saw a really ugly woman as she looked up at him with pleading eyes

"Please may I stay the night? I will not be able to withstand the upcoming storm. I'll offer a rose in return" she said shaking slightly holding a rose up and he glared deeply

"No one would want someone as ugly as you to stay in the dog house, let alone their place. Leave the premises at once!" Akihiko said and the old lady glared slightly

"Looks don't matter if you're kind on the inside you know" she said and Akihiko looked to her like she's crazy

"What are you talking about old hag?" He asked and she glared a little more and there was a bright light and once it faded away there stands a beautiful woman in the ugly person's place.

"You're quite handsome but your heart is not. Why be handsome when your heart is ugly?" She said and ignored the pleas of the man, including the ones that it wasn't his fault. She had placed a curse on him and everyone who lives there. Akihiko had turned into an ugly beast; he looked at his arms and noticed that they were furry

"Wh-what did you do?" he asked nervously.

"What I did was change your looks to match your personality of course" She explained and heard a growl from the beast

"Well change me back!" He almost yelled

"The curse I cast, I cannot undo" she said shocking the beast and made him angry

"WHAT!"

"Now don't fret, here take the rose" she said handing a glowing red rose to the beast

"How can a rose help me?" he said harshly as he was about to throw it on the ground

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she intervened

"The only way to break the curse is to have someone fall in love with you. You have until the last petal falls" she said and the beast looked to the rose in his hands and turned to her

"…What happens if no one falls for me?" He asked softly as he held the rose gently in his furry hands

"Then you and everyone that lives here will remain this way forever" she said handing the beast a magic mirror, "This mirror will let you see anything on the outside world" she finished disappearing.

"…" The beast sighed and walked back into his mansion with the rose and magic mirror that was his only key to the outside world. Years passed and the beast hand not emerged from the walls of his mansion and had lost all hope for who could learn to love a beast?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miles away in a small village town there lived a really adorable kind-hearted person named Misaki. He lived in a small cottage with his older brother outside the village.

"Hey Nii-san, I'm heading to town, you need anything?" Misaki asked at the door knowing that his brother was in the basement

"No thanks Misaki" Takahiro, his brother said

"Alright, I won't take long" Misaki said and started to head to do an errand. As he was walking through the town he noticed that everyone was so lively and kind saying hi to him, but what he didn't know was the people were talking bad about him. They would either say 'I feel so sorry for that kind boy to live with such an eccentric loon' as some would say 'I really hope that poor boy doesn't turn into him' and also 'He would turn into him, that poor boy lives with him…'

Misaki headed to the end of town to a local bookstore owned by the kindest man and he smiled as he saw the boy walk in.

"Hello Misaki, what honor do I have for you to visit my shop twice in one day?" The nice man asked and Misaki smiled

"Well I came to return the book I borrowed" he said handing the book to the older gentleman. The man looked to the book surprised

"Already finished? But you just got this book a few hours ago and this is a 200 page book" He said looking to Misaki who was roaming the bookshelves for another book

"I know, but it was so good I couldn't find myself to put it down. Has the new order of books come in yet?" Misaki asked with hope so he could read something new since he practically read over half of the books that were here.

"I'm afraid not, the shipping got a little sidetracked and they won't come in until next week" the man said and Misaki smiled and took a book out

"That's ok, I'll borrow this one" Misaki said handing the fairytale book with a dragon and a princess on the cover to the store owner.

"Really? You have read this own twice already" The man said and Misaki smiled and sighed in joy

"Yes, it's my favorite. Fantast adventures and fairytales are my sort of thing" Misaki said, "Sometimes I want to know what it is like to be in a fairytale"

"Here" the old man said with a smile, "If you like this book so much, you can have it" he said

"What? But I can't" Misaki said

"No I insist"

"But this is the way you make money" Misaki said as he feels as he takes the book the store owner would lose money

"I have plenty of other books to get money from" he said and Misaki smiled

"Oh alright. Thank you so much. I'll see you later. Have a good day" he said leaving. Everyone watched him leave and walk through town. They all began to feel sorry for the boy; there was no stopping him from turning into his eccentric loon of a brother.

Misaki was accepting of people, so of course he did not see their pity and sympathetic looks towards him. By the time he was about to exit the town to head back to his cottage, he was stopped by Haruhiko

"Oh, hi Haruhiko" Misaki said and Haruhiko took to the book that Misaki was reading, "May I have my book back please?" Misaki asked irritated when his book was rudely taken

"How can you read this? There are no pictures" he said and Misaki crossed his arms

"Well some people like you use their imaginations, unlike you with your brute strength" Misaki said and Haruhiko frowned at him ignoring what he said completely

"Misaki, you need to get your head out of those books" he said dropping the book into the mud making Misaki gasp and pick it up, "Misaki you need to pay more attention to other things, like me" Haruhiko finished as Misaki started to wipe of the book.

"Misaki, it's not right for men to read like that"

"Says you, I repeat only 'brute strength'" Misaki said as Haruhiko grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards him as he ignored the comment.

"Come on Misaki, I'll show you my collection of trophies" He said walking and Misaki squirmed out of his grip

"I can't" Misaki said and on the other side of the street there was three girls and a boy shocked

"What's wrong with Misaki?" one girl asked

"I don't know, every girl—" another girl said

"And boy" the boy said

"Wants to be with him" the last of the four said

"He's gorgeous" they all said dreamily looking to Haruhiko

"I'm sorry Haruhiko, I have to go help my brother back at home, goodbye" Misaki said and Sumi appeared next to Haruhiko and chuckled

"That crazy eccentric lunatic? He needs all the help he can get" Sumi said and started to laugh with Haruhiko

"Shut up! Don't talk about my brother that way!" Misaki yelled angrily and Haruhiko growled and hit Sumi on the head

"Yeah don't talk about his brother that way!" Haruhiko yelled

"My brother isn't crazy he's a genius!" Misaki said and Sumi rolled his eyes

"Yeah only you say that"

"Yeah? I know my brother can be a little oblivious but he isn't crazy. But what about you Sumi? You the idiot of the town following Haruhiko around to make you seem smarter than you really are" Misaki said and Sumi fumed as Haruhiko was laughing his ass off

All the sudden there was a explosion at Misaki's cottage and Misaki took off running there as Haruhiko and Sumi continued to laugh; Sumi only to the explosion and Haruhiko to the explosion and what Misaki said about Sumi.

Misaki ran inside the house and directly to the basement where the kitchen was and saw it was all black with smoke

"Nii-San?" Misaki asked and opened a window and heard coughing. As all the smoke faded through the window Misaki saw his brother's blackened face from the smoke and ran to him

"Are you ok, Nii-San?" Misaki asked helping him up

"I'm fine Misaki, I just can't get this recipe right" he said

"I could help you, you know" Misako said and Takahiro shook his head

"No Misaki, I need to do this. The festival is in five days and I need to leave as soon as I make it perfect" Takahiro said and saw Misaki smile deeply

"I know you can get it done by the time you need to leave Nii-San and it'll be good" Misaki said and Takahiro smiled

"Do you mean it?"

"I always have" Misaki said smiling and Takahiro smiled more

"Ok, off to work" Takahiro said mixing ingredients together, "So how was your time in town?"

"Good, I got a new book" Misaki said smiling and sighed, "Nii-san do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" Takahiro asked looking to Misaki with a blackened face, "Why would anyone think you're odd?" he asked getting back to the cooking

"Well I don't know; I just feel I really don't fit in and there is no one I really can talk to" Misaki said holding the book close to his chest

"What about that Haruhiko person? He seems like a handsome fella" Takahiro said cooking the food and Misaki rolled his eyes

"Handsome alright, but you also think he's a selfish unkind jerk that has the biggest ego anyone ever has; including his tagalong Sumi" Misaki said and there was a second of silence before his brother spoke up

"You do have a point" Takahiro said noticing the food began to sizzle and he put soy sauce in it, "That should do it, here Misaki taste this" he said and Misaki took a spoonful into his mouth and smiled

"This is delicious Nii-san. You'll win the cooking fare for sure" Misaki said and Takahiro took a bite and smiled

"It is good. I actually did it" He said hugging Misaki, "Well I should leave for the fare"

"Right" Misaki said as they both left the house. Takahiro got on their horse, Junjou, and started to head out.

"Take care when I'm gone Misaki" Takahiro said

"Hai, I will Nii-San, have a safe journey" Misaki said waving them off

Down the long path in the woods, Takahiro stopped at a fork in the road.

"It's this way" Takahiro said pointing to a scary spooky path. Junjou looked to the other path which was all sunny and safe looking. Junjou was about to turn on the sunny path before being pulled

"No Junjou, it's this way, I'm positive" Takahiro said and Junjou reluctantly went down the path his rider wanted to go down. The path got creepier and creepier every step the horse took; it even got darker. Junjou stopped when hearing howls from wolves. Wolves popped out and the scared horse began running but stopped when he was on the edge of a cliff. Junjou turned around to see the wolves were gone and sighed

"Let's go back to the fork in the road" Takahiro said and Junjou nodded and was about to walk forward before the wolves popped out again. Scared, Junjou stood on his back legs causing Takahiro to fall

"Wait Junjou!" Takahiro said as the poor horse was being chased away by the wolves and sighed, "Well I better find my way back" he finished getting up. Takahiro began walking and heard howls and began to walk faster. Soon the wolves surrounded him making Takahiro run down a path making the wolves follow him. Takahiro got to a gate, that surrounded by a creepy looking mansion, like the ones you see in scary movies.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hearing the wolves howls coming closer, Takahiro began banging on the gate in fear, knowing that whoever lived in the mansion wouldn't hear him. The gate slowly opened and Takahiro ran inside and slammed the gate in a wolf head as it came closer to the gate. It did not stop the wolf as it took Takahiro's foot into its mouth and Takahiro kicked him with his other foot to get free and it worked. Takahiro's shoe fell off, but Takahiro didn't think to pick it up as it began to downpour rain and decided to run to the creepy looking mansion. Takahiro banged on the door and the door opened with a slow creepy creak and Takahiro walked in closing the door behind him

"Hello? Hello?" he asked taking a few steps in and thought it was just his imagination when hearing tiny whisper sounds since it was after all a creepy looking mansion.

"_Shh, be quiet and maybe he'll leave"_

"_But"_

"_Shh. The master will—"_

"Hello? I'm sorry to come in here without permission but I have lost my horse and it's raining, may I stay for the night?" Takahiro asked

On the table there was a candelabra that turned to look at a clock

"Oh Tanaka, have a heart" the candelabra said a little louder

"Shh!" the clock, Tanaka, said in a harsh whisper, placing his hands on the candelabra's mouth. But the candelabra didn't like being shushed up that way and put his lit candle hand on Tanaka's hand

"Oww, Oww, Oww" Tanaka said jumping back waving his burned hand to get it to cool off. In the meantime the candelabra smiled

"Of course Sir, you are more than welcome to say here"

"Who said that?" Takahiro asked grabbing the candelabra

"Over here"

"Where?" Takahiro asked turning around and felt something tap his head and looked to his hand. He looked to the candle a little more closely to find out it had in fact smiled

"Hello" The candle said before Takahiro gasped and dropped him in shocked. Takahiro gasped as the candelabra grunted in slight pain. Takahiro helped him up

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I dropped you; you just startled me" Takahiro said and Tanaka came to both of them

"Great Nowaki, now what will the—?" Tanaka started before Takahiro interrupted him

"Talking Clock!" Takahiro said and Tanaka glared as Takahiro picked him up and looked him over

"Yes, yes we have established I'm a talking clock, can you put me down now?" Tanaka said and Takahiro put him down. Takahiro was about to apologize when the words came out in a loud sneeze. The candelabra looked concerned

"Ow, you are soaked to the bone, you poor thing, lets warm you up by the fire" Nowaki said escorting Takahiro to the fireplace. They were followed by Tanaka, who was trying to stop them from going any closer. As they continued to walk down to the fireplace they didn't see that a shadow of something big had passed by 10 feet behind them.

Near the fireplace, Nowaki, the candelabra let Takahiro sit in a chair

"Oh no, not the master's chair" Tanaka said and saw a barking footstool running over to Takahiro. Takahiro smiled an petted him on the head greeting him. The footstool placed himself under Takahiro's feet. The coat rack then wrapped a blanket around Takahiro, who snuggled in it

"It's so warm" Takahiro said smiling and the coat rack bowed before walking away

"Alright this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and I say" Takahiro said before a speeding cart had came by almost knocking him over and stopped next to Takahiro. There was a teapot and smiled at Takahiro

"Would you like some hot tea sir?" The teapot asked and Takahiro smiled and nodded

"Yes please" Takahiro said and the teapot smiled and poured hot tea into a teacup. Takahiro took the teacup and sipped some tea

"Brr… He's cold mama" the teacup said and Takahiro looked to the teacup and smiled

"Hello" Takahiro said and Nowaki looked at Takahiro strangely

"How come none of this bothers you even a bit?" Nowaki asked really confused and Takahiro chuckled slightly

"Well actually this isn't the strangest thing I've seen" Takahiro said truthfully and Nowaki had a look of 'you've got to be kidding me' on his face

"I don't even want to know what you saw to make this seem less strange" Nowaki said as what could be stranger than talking moving appliances?

All the sudden a gust of wind went through the whole living room as the door opened causing the fire in the fireplace to go out. Tanaka ran and hid under the rug shivering from slight fear. The teapot had a scared look on her face as her son was hiding behind her saying something on the lines of 'oh no'

Takahiro began to shake slightly as he heard a growl in the background.

"There's a stranger here" said something in a beastly tone and voice. Takahiro was now very nervous as he saw the talking animated objects shake in fear

"S-sir let me explain" Nowaki said trying to explain that this gentleman was lost in the roods and it was raining, but it he was cut off by a harsher growl that caused his flames to go out. Tanaka got out of his hiding place under the rug and

"Master I wanted to confirm to you that I had nothing to do with this at all, this was his fault" Tanaka said pointing to Nowaki who slightly glared at him, "I tried to stop them but he didn't listen to me, but I should've known he wouldn't listen because he doesn't he doesn't listen to Hiroki"

"Hey you leave Hiro-San out of this" Nowaki said to Tanaka and as Tanaka was about to say something else their master growled again causing Tanaka to go back under the rug shivering in fear.

Takahiro was shaking in fear, not being able to hold in the sounds of fear his mouth was letting out as he looked to the right and then to the left and let out a small gasp and scream put together as he saw a head of a monstrous being. This being was huge, furry, had very angry eyes, and had huge teeth no… canines. Takahiro got up from the chair and backed up as the beast came closer to him

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" The beast yelled in an angry beastly tone

"I-I… uh was lost in the woods… and—" Takahiro said continuing to backup

"You're not welcome here!" The beast barked out in a growly tone and Takahiro was really scared

"I-I'm… I am sorry" Takahiro said not knowing where to look

"What are you staring at!" The beast yelled and Takahiro flinched slightly

"N-nothing…. I—" Takahiro started

"So you come to stare at the beast have you!" The beast barked out even more angrily showing more of his canine teeth causing Takahiro to run the other direction. Unfortunately for Takahiro, the beast had a long maneuverable body, causing him to jump ahead of Takahiro and growled. Takahiro backed up slowly

"Pl-pleas… I meant no harm," Takahiro said fear lacing his worlds, "I-I just needed a place to stay"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The beast said picking Takahiro up by his shirt

"N-no, wait, no, please no" Takahiro said as the beast took him out of the room. Inside the room, where the others were, Tanaka peaked out of the covers and everyone let out a deep sigh

"I told you not to let him in" Tanaka said and Nowaki sighed and was about to speak when the teapot spoke

"Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea… the master has been in a foul mood for years" the teapot said

"But what did you expect Manami?" Tanaka said "After what happened…"

"I know…" Manami said sighing and got on the cart where her son was on, "Come on Mahiro, it's your bath time"

"What? Again? But I already had one today" Mahiro complained and Manami sighed

"Yes but you were just drank out of" she said and Mahiro sighed in defeat

"Oh alright" Mahiro groaned, "I think I'm starting to hate being a teacup" he said as the cart began to speed off towards the kitchen leaving Nowaki and Tanaka by themselves. Before Tanaka could say anything Nowaki sighed

"I'll go talk to the master" he said walking off to the master's room. He walked in to see the master's still pretty much angry

"Sir?" Nowaki asked and the beast growled

"What is it!" The beast yelled, "Why did you bring him here!"

"…Sir about that, he was just lost and needed a place to stay" Nowaki said

"So what! I didn't let that witch in and I'm not starting to let anyone in now!" The beast growled out and Nowaki sighed deeply

"And look where that's taken us" Nowaki said truthfully and as the beast didn't say anything Nowaki sighed and decided to continue, "So where did you take him?"

"The dungeons of the top floor" the beast said and Nowaki sighed

"Is that a good idea sir? I mean since you're well, gay, wouldn't it be the opportunity to see if this gentleman is the one to break the curse?" Nowaki asked and the beast growled deeply

"You know full well that I gave that up a long time ago. There is no way anyone would love me this way and the chances are even lower from the fact that I want a guy" he said softly

"But is that even fair? We, your servants, were cursed as well you know. Don't give up sir, you have to keep trying. Do you honestly want to stay this way forever?" Nowaki asked hoping to get through to his master but the beast growled

"Get out!" he yelled and the candelabra sighed and did as he was told to. Shutting the door behind him, Nowaki heard a deep sad, irritated and depressed sigh beyond the door and sighed before leaving down the hall

**I added more, like in between the lines of the main story line, please tell me if you like it :D**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In Town, Haruhiko looked onward to Misaki's house through a bush. What he had behind him was a huge wedding set up. Haruhiko was telling Sumi, who was standing right next to him with a grin, about how he was going to propose to Misaki and right after Misaki says yes there will be wedded the second they step foot outside. He turned to everyone to thank them for coming to his wedding but he had to propose to Misaki first. After that comment, some elders laughed as the younger girls and boys alike were sobbing because they had lost hope since they had just witnessed that their chances with Haruhiko had been demolished and crushed into nothing. Haruhiko looked to Sumi and told him to cue the music for the wedding right when he gets out of the house thinking the chances of Misaki saying no was too little.

In the house, Misaki was reading the book that the bookseller had given him, when he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, Misaki put the book down on the table and went to see. Misaki looked through the peephole and sighed irritatedly holding in the urge to roll his eyes as Haruhiko was out there probably prepping himself to come in. Before Misaki could open it, though he wouldn't have in the first place, Haruhiko had came barging in

"Haruhiko, what did I do to get this dis—I mean pleasure of you visiting my humble abode" Misaki said forcing a smile

"You know Misaki, everyone even the men in town want to be in your shoes?" Haruhiko asked walking in and looking around and Misaki looked confused

"My shoes why?" Misaki asked wanting to know the reason. He thought most people didn't like him since he was the little brother of the eccentric lunatic. Misaki grabbed a glass of water and started drinking it when Haruhiko spoke

"Yes, to the reason is today I'm going to take your hand in marriage" he said and Misaki spit the water up and started coughing hard

"M-Marriage!" Misaki asked and Haruhiko sighed

"You should take care of that cough" Haruhiko said taking his muddy shoes off showing his dirty smelly feet with holey socks. Misaki looked to the side in disgust

"…Thanks for your concern" Misaki grumbled out

"No problem, and once you marry me and become my husband you get to rub my feet as the kids play with our dogs. I want 8 kids" Haruhiko said causing Misaki to have wide eyes and blush

"Eight! I'm a guy!" Misaki yelled

"I have other ways to get kids Misaki" he said listing many ways of getting kids and Misaki looked to the side again

"…I don't know" Misaki said softly and noticed that Haruhiko took his book off the table

"And when you'll be married to me, there would be no more need for these crappy things and more time for manly things" Haruhiko said tossing the book into the fireplace. Misaki gasped and took the book and started dusting the black soot off of it

"…How dare you?" Misaki asked in an angry tone and Haruhiko seemed to ignore it and walk towards him.

"Misaki would you do the honor and marry me?" he asked and Misaki looked to the side again

"Wh-why not ask someone else?" Misaki asked hoping that Haruhiko would change his mind to someone who actually would want to be with him and go after them, but it didn't work

"Because you, Misaki are the cutest most adorable person in town" Haruhiko said as the nervous boy was backing up until he hit his front door. Haruhiko was so close to Misaki, his hand was on the door supporting all his weight

"Be the luckiest person in town and be mine" he said as his lips were dangerously close to Misaki's. Misaki was looking for a way out of this

"Oh… uh you see" Misaki started trying to find the door knob and when he did he smiled, "You see I don't deserve you" Misaki said twisting the door knob and the door opened by the weight of Haruhiko. Misaki maneuvered around Haruhiko's falling frame and watched as Haruhiko fell out of the house and face first into a muddy pond. Laughing to himself; Misaki threw the man's shoes out and shut the door and made sure it was locked. Right when Haruhiko fell out of the house, Sumi had cued the wedding on instruction, not realizing that Haruhiko was in the pond. Seconds later the music stopped as he finally realized what had happened. Misaki had rejected Haruhiko and caused him to fall in the pond. The thought of it almost made him laugh as he helped Haruhiko out of the pond

"If you laugh I will kill you" Haruhiko said in a dangerous tone causing Sumi to immediately shut up. The girls and guys were mad at Misaki to throw Haruhiko into a pond, but were really happy that Misaki had rejected him like always so their chances to have Haruhiko to themselves were back at the top.

Misaki watched the scene through the window with a smirk and watched them all leave

'Serves him right' Misaki thought as he closed the blinds and went back to his book he was reading before he was interrupted and sighed since it was still dirty from the soot

"The nerve of that guy" Misaki said before cleaning off his book/

Outside, on the way to town Haruhiko let out a deep growl and Sumi smiled

"It's ok Haruhiko; why not go for someone else?" Sumi asked

"Because Misaki will be mine; I will make him mine if it's the last thing I do" He said walking off leaving Sumi by himself.

Misaki peeked out of the door and sighed in relieve thanking god that Haruhiko had remained gone.

"As if I would marry a slimy prick like that" Misaki said going to do his day's chores, of cleaning the chicken coop and collect their eggs, dusting, and washing the blackened basement from the previous explosion that happened. After a few hours Misaki was finally done and laid on a grassy hill right besides his house and sighed

"I hope Nii-San got there ok" Misaki said as he knew his brother would've been to the other town by now and sighed deeply, "I wish my life was like a fairytale story"

All the sudden Misaki heard a horse's nay and turned around to see Junjou running towards him afraid. Misaki had wide eyes and got up to stop the horse and noticed that Takahiro wasn't there

"Junjou what happened? Where is Nii-San?" Misaki asked nervous that something bad had happened to his older brother, his only family. Misaki had gotten on the horse, "Junjou show me where you last seen him" Misaki said and the horse let out a nay before taking off into the woods. The horse got to the place where he left Takahiro, on the cliff. Misaki saw no sign of his brother and looked around to see footprints

"Junjou see the footprints, I bet they're Nii-San's and if we follow them we'll find him" Misaki said and the horse nodded following the tracks. Soon they found themselves at a creepy looking mansion.

"What is this place?" Misaki asked as curiosity and slight fear in his voice and then the horse acted like something had spooked him to death, "Woah, woah Junjou relax, relax" Misaki said petting the horse on the head to calm him down and got off of him.

Misaki turned his attention to the gates and saw beyond them was a shoe. Misaki gasped as he recognized it as one of the pair that his older brother was wearing. Misaki opened the gate and ran to the shoe and picked it up looking to the mansion

"…Nii-San"

Inside the mansion, Nowaki had his arms crossed and had an irritated look on his face as Tanaka was giving him a lecture while pacing

"We just had to invite him to stay didn't we?" the clock asked and continued ranting on everything that was done.

"I was doing my job you know"

"You don't have that job anymore since the master doesn't want anyone in here since you know" Tanaka said and Nowaki rolled his eyes

"And you didn't have to bring Hiro-San in the conversation, he did nothing wrong" Nowaki said and sighed, "by the way I was thinking that he might've been the one to, you know, break the curse" Nowaki said and Tanaka sighed

"I know; everyone was hoping that too, including me" Tanaka said

Misaki had opened the front door to the mansion and popped in

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Misaki asked walking to the stairs, "Nii-San are you here?" Misaki asked starting to walk up the stairs, "Nii-San?"

In the kitchen, Manami is cleaning the dishes and Mahiro was happily hopping towards her

"Mamma, mamma, there's a boy in the castle" he said and Manami sighed

"Yes, the one the master took to the dungeons" she said and Mahiro smiled and shook his head

"No, no. Not that one, there's another boy here" Mahiro said happily and his mother looked to him with a displeased look

"Now, Now Mahiro. It isn't nice to make up such stories and get everyone's hopes up" Manami said but Mahiro still smiled

"It's not a story I actually saw him"

"Enough, now get into the bath" she said helping her son into a huge pot of soapy water. All the sudden a broom came in with a smile on her face

"I saw a boy in the castle" she said running out of the room to tell the others and Mahiro popped out of the pot and spit out the water and had a huge grin on his face

"See? I told you" Mahiro said and Manami still had a shocked look on her face.

In a room on the second floor, Tanaka and Nowaki were still talking until Misaki passed by the room

"Nii-San?"

Did you see that?" Nowaki asked and the two jumped down odd the table that they were on and peeked from the room. Nowaki had his famous grin, "It's a boy

"I can see it's a boy you dingbat"

"Ignoring that. He's the one, the boy we've been waiting for. He's come to break the spell" Nowaki said grinning and started to hop after him

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" the clock said running after Nowaki. Misaki passed by a door that leads to the dungeons on the top floor of the mansion. Nowaki and Tanaka opened the door and quickly ran inside once the door had squeaked. It was the squeak of the door that made Misaki turn around and run to it and opened it

"Hello? I'm looking for someone" Misaki said and noticed a glowing light go up the set of stairs located in the room

"Wait a minute, please help me I'm looking for my brother" Misaki said as he started up the stairs. Misaki had passed by a groove in the wall where Nowaki's candelabra's form was and sighed

"Huh. I really felt someone was up here" Misaki said stepping into what looks like a really creepy dungeon.

"Hello?" a voice all too familiar to Misaki said and Misaki gasped

"Nii-San" Misaki said running to the barred door to a cell his brother was in

"How did you find me?" Takahiro asked and Misaki held onto his brother's arms and Misaki gasp

"Oh Nii-San your arms are as cold as ice" Misaki said rubbing them slightly and heard Takahiro cough when trying to talk, "Let's get you out of here"

"N-no Misaki" Takahiro said after his coughing fit, "You need to get out of here as quickly as you can"

"Who has done this to you?" Misaki asked and saw Takahiro's look of fear

"There is no t-time to explain, you must leave, get out of here" Takahiro said and Misaki shook his head furiously

"I'm not going to leave you here. You're my only family" Misaki said and a hand grabbed him and pulled him back making the only light source go out except one lone ray of moonlight from a hole on the roof. Misaki either ignored or didn't hear the pleas to run from Takahiro, since he was still there

"What are you doing here?" a beastly tone asked

"Who's there? Who are you?" Misaki asked backing up as the person grabbed him was in the dark part of the room

"I'm the master of this mansion. What are you doing here?" he yelled and Misaki sat next to the door to his brother's cell

"I came for my brother, please let him out. He has a bad condition where he gets violently ill if he stays in the cold for long periods of time" Misaki said and the beast growled

"Well he shouldn't trespassed here!" he yelled and Misaki glared

"It was raining. He probably just came here to get out of it" Misaki said back and Takahiro gasped and tried to get Misaki to stop since he doesn't want his little brother hurt.

"So what!" The master yelled

"He could die, please I'll do anything" Misaki begged and the beast headed towards the door in the dark

"There is nothing you can do, he's my prisoner" the beast said

"Oh there must be some way I can…" Misaki said and had an idea pop into his mind, "Wait!" Misaki yelled and the beast stopped and looked to him to see the boy bite his lower lip gently and look to his brother and look back towards where the beast was

"Take me instead" Misaki said and the beast growled out the word 'you' before having a soft shock look on his face

"You would take his place?" the beast asked in a more gently tone looking back to the boy.

"Misaki, no, you don't know what you're doing!" Takahiro said and Misaki looked to Takahiro and back to the beast

"If I did, would you let him go?" Misaki asked and the beast nodded

"Yes" the beast said, "you must promise not to step one foot off the premises" he finished and Misaki realized he didn't even know what this person looked like

"Come into the light" Misaki said and the beast sighed and slowly inched his way into the ray of moonlight. Misaki gasped and held onto Takahiro's arms as he saw the beast. Most people will be scared to death because the master is a huge beast, but Misaki couldn't help but think that the beast's fur was a pretty silvery brown color. Misaki looked to Takahiro with no other fear than the safety of his brother and Takahiro caught that

"No Misaki, I won't let you do this!" Takahiro said and Misaki got up and walked over to the beast and closed his eyes

"You have my word" Misaki said shocking the beast

"Done" the beast said going passed him and opened the door to the cell. Takahiro ran to Misaki and hugged him

"Misaki please don't do this, you're still young, please don't" Takahiro said but before Misaki could say anything the beast grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the room ignoring the 'wait's and the 'Misaki's.

The beast dragged Takahiro out to the carriage

"No please. Please spare my brother, please" Takahiro almost cried out and got thrown into the carriage

"He's no longer your concern" the beast simply said before telling the carriage to drop him off to the village. The carriage began moving and began its journey to the village.

Upstairs Misaki watched the carriage go off and started crying.

The master begin to walk up to where he left the boy when he passed Nowaki

"Sir?"

"What?" He asked already irritated and Nowaki smiled slightly

"Well since this boy is going to stay with us for quite a long time do you think we should let him stay in a more suitable comfortable room than the dungeons?" Nowaki asked with hope lacing his voice and the beast just let out a tiny growl before continuing to go to the boy and Nowaki sighed

"I guess not"

When the beast entered the dungeons room, he saw Misaki sobbing in the corner of the cell that his brother was in. The beast looked shocked

"Y-you didn't even let me say bye. I-I won't ever see him again… h-he's my only family" Misaki said in sobs. The beast looked to the side as he felt some guilt but it soon passed

"I'll show you to your room" the beast said and Misaki looked to him confused

"B-but I thought…" Misaki said and the beast looked to him confused

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" the beast asked and the boy had wide eyes before narrowing them slightly and looking to the side with a blush

"No" Misaki mumbled out and the beast had wide eyes as this was the first time in forever he wanted to chuckle but he stopped himself and shook his head slightly

"Then follow me" he said and Misaki quickly got up to follow him. The beast took the candelabra from the groove in the wall

"May I ask a question?" Misaki mumbled out

"What is it?"

"When I first got here, to the stairs I mean, why was there glowing going up the stairs?" Misaki asked looking to the side and the beast looked to Nowaki with a glare and Nowaki grinned and looked to the side and held his hands up in the 'I don't know' gesture. The beast let out a sigh that almost sounded like a growl

"It was nothing" the beast said and Misaki looked down

"…Oh" Misaki said then looked around to see that the hall they were walking down was very creepy with black scary looking statues. Misaki gasped as he realized the beast was much further away than he was and ran to him. The beast glanced at Misaki and noticed tears forming in his closed eye. The beast looked somewhat guilty and sad. Nowaki noticed this and whispered to him

"Say something to him?"

"Like what?" the beast whispered back and glared as the candelabra didn't say anything

"Uh… oh… I hope you… uh like it here" the beast said in a softer tone that he has been usually talking in and saw Nowaki move his candle hands urging him to say more

"This Mansion is your home now, so you could go anywhere you like except for the West Wing" the beast said catching Misaki's attention

"What's in the West Wing?" Misaki asked curiosity taking the better of him

"It's forbidden!" The beast growled making Misaki take a step back. After a few seconds of silence the beast continued to lead Misaki to his new room. The beast opened the door to the room and Misaki took a step in

"Now if you need anything, my servants would attend to you" the beast said and Nowaki whispered into his ear 'say something else'

"Uh… that was really brave of you to take the place of your brother like that" the beast said excluding the part of he still took the place even when realizing that he was a beast. Misaki sighed and nodded

"Only to those who I care about" he said. Nowaki looked to the beast who shocked and whispered to him

"Invite him for dinner" Nowaki urged

"Uh… you will join me for dinner" the beast said kinda tight and forced as he was not used to talking to many people especially guys, "That is not a request!" the beast yelled before shutting the door. Misaki gasped but ran to the bed that was in his room and let his body fall on it. Misaki started crying into the pillow as it started snowing outside


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

In town, Haruhiko was fuming about the rejection from Misaki he had just gone through. He was sitting in a chair in one of the four corners of the pub that Sumi took him to so he would forget about Misaki's rejection.

"Who does he think he is?" Haruhiko asked and sighed "I don't get it, everyone wants me, I mean look at me, but why is it he doesn't?" Haruhiko asked knowing Sumi is sitting right next to him

"Why is he different from the rest?" Haruhiko asked and Sumi shrugged

"Isn't it better that he's unique and not like the rest?" Sumi asked and Haruhiko huffed

"No. He should remain the cutest and adorable person in the village but should stop reading those disgusting things called books and stop rejecting me" Haruhiko said "But even though he might not change; I am making him mine and change his way of thinking whether he likes it or not"

"Yeah good luck with that" Sumi said in the 'it's impossible' tone and Haruhiko growled and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt

"What did you say?" Haruhiko darkly and Sumi froze slightly

"I-I'm just saying that… well changing his way of thinking is like putting a diaper on a pissed of raging rhino" Sumi said and Haruhiko let him go and sighed but smirked

"But it isn't impossible; hard and would take some time, but not impossible" Haruhiko said and smirked more "And I like things hard"

"Good for you" Sumi said trying not to comment on how wrong the last piece of Haruhiko's sentence sounded, "Keep thinking like that and you'll get him in no time" Sumi said and Haruhiko smirked more but Sumi still continued

"Even if Misaki will reject you over and over and over again" Sumi said smirking and looked to Haruhiko to see a frown in the place of the smirk on Haruhiko's face and stopped smiling. Haruhiko sighed deeply and had a huge jug of beer and downed it in one chug

"Even this won't tend to my ego that Misaki had shredded" Haruhiko said letting the glass fall out of his hands onto the ground and shatter

"What? But… you want more beer, if it'll help?" Sumi asked and Haruhiko sighed

"Nothing will help" Haruhiko said "other than the thought that one day the cutest man would be mine"

"Who?" Sumi asked confused and Haruhiko hit him on the head hard

"Misaki you dolt!" Haruhiko said mumbling something on the lines of 'Misaki's right when he said you're the town's idiot'. Sumi fumed slightly over that but all thought got away as the door to the pub opened and Takahiro ran in

"Help! Help!" Takahiro said frantically and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him. Takahiro ran around saying something about 'It's got him!'

"It's got him locked in the dungeon!" Takahiro said shaking Sumi hard and Haruhiko stopped him. Sumi fell down from dizziness and Haruhiko sighed and looked to Takahiro

"What's this about? Who's got who?" Haruhiko asked and Takahiro looked like he has fear in his eyes

"I-It's got Misaki!" Takahiro practically yelled

"Ok, ok calm down" Haruhiko said sounding annoyed, "Who's got Misaki locked in a dungeon?" Haruhiko asked smirking

"A beast! A huge monstrous beast!" He yelled and everyone there started laughing deeply. The jackasses of the village were questioning and teasing Takahiro about the beat and Takahiro nodded to each one

"Please help me get Misaki back?" Takahiro asked and Haruhiko smirked and snapped his fingers and two huge guys that are the security for the bar grabbed Takahiro's arms and pulled him to his feet

"You had too much to drink" one of the security said

"I wasn't even here! I just got back from the place Misaki's being held at, please help!" Takahiro said and Haruhiko sighed deeply and smirked

"Yes, ok calm down, we'll help" Haruhiko said with a smirk

"You will?" he asked as the two security were taking him to the door, "Thank you, thank you" he said but then the two people threw him outside into the snow and shut the door

"Crazy eccentric Takahiro, always goof for a laugh" one person said passing by Haruhiko

"You said it" one lady said.

"Hey Haruhiko I was—" Sumi started looking to Haruhiko and stopped his sentence because Haruhiko looked deep in thought about something

"Crazy eccentric Takahiro? Huh…" Haruhiko said still talking and smirked

"What-cha thinking Haruhiko?" Sumi asked and whispered something into Sumi's ear about how Takahiro's Misaki's brother and how that Takahiro was less sane then most. After five minutes of explaining the plan, the two smirked evilly and left to commence their plan.

Outside, Takahiro got up and sighed

"Will no one help me?" Takahiro asked as everyone ignored him...

At the mansion, Misaki was still sobbing on the bed and heard a knock on the door. Misaki sat up and dried his tears

"Who is it?" Misaki asked in a hoarse tone as if he sounded like he had been crying

"Manami, dear, I'm one of the Master's servants" she said softly. Misaki got up and walked to the door and opened it. It was odd, no one was there and Misaki looked down to see a teapot, teacup, creamer and sugar holders walk in and Misaki gasped

"I thought you would like to warm up with some tea" Manami said and Misaki started to back up

"But y-you're a—" Misaki said accidentally bumping into a wardrobe causing it to giggle

"Careful~" the wardrobe sang out in a semi deep voice. Misaki backed into his bed and sat in shock

"This is impossible" Misaki said letting one of his hands cover his mouth and the wardrobe smiled and leaned on the bed

"Oh I know it is, but here we are~" the wardrobe said in a flamboyantly gay voice. Mahiro looked to his mother with a smile

"I told you he was pretty huh mamma?" Mahiro asked as his mother was pouring tea into him

"Alright Mahiro, that's enough" she said as the cup started hopping to Misaki way too fast, "Mahiro be careful, not too fast, you'll make a mess again" she said

"And you don't want Hiroki to clean up another one of your messes do you?" Manami asked and her son froze

"N-no he's scary" Mahiro mumbled and Misaki picked him up

"Thanks for the tea" Misaki said still in somewhat shocked but took a sip from Mahiro and Mahiro giggled

"Do you wanna see a trick?" Mahiro asked and held his breath and inside the cup the tea started to bubble to the point it almost spilled over

"Mahiro!" Manami said and Mahiro smiled nervously

"Loops sorry" Mahiro said and Misaki smiled

"It's ok really. It was a great trick" Misaki said and Mahiro smiled

"Really?" Mahiro asked happily and Misaki nodded putting the teacup down. Mahiro hopped over to his mother and Manami sighed and looked to Misaki

"It was a really brave thing you did, my dear" Manami said and the wardrobe nodded

"We all think so" he said and Misaki had tears form and brought his knees to his chest

"B-but… b-but I lost my only family… my dreams… everything" Misaki said. Mahiro looked to the side sadly as his mother smiles slightly

"Cheer up, my dear. It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see" she said and had a look of shock on her face, "oh look at me wasting time when we should help with dinner, come along Mahiro" she said walking to the door with her son and the creamer and sugar holders.

"See you around" Mahiro said walking out of the room with his mother

Misaki sighed and looked to the wardrobe

"Since they have names, what should I call you Mr. Wardrobe?" Misaki asked and the wardrobe smiled

"They call me Takumi (1)" He said smiling, "I am the cloths designer for the master" he said

"Really?" Misaki asked and Takumi nodded and looked at the time

"Oh look at the time, we need to get you dressed for dinner" he said smiled "Let's see what I have in my drawers" he chirped opening his drawers and gasped as moths flew out and quickly shut them

"S-sorry about that; how embarrassing" he said in the 'embarrassed' tone, "I'm never opened this much since we never have many guests anymore" he said apologetically. He reopened the doors and pulled out a dress

"Ah, here we are, this dress would amazing on you~" He chirped happily as he waved the dress and Misaki's face turned bright red

"I-I'm not w-wearing a dress! I'm a guy!" Misaki practically yelled in embarrassment and Takumi had a shocked look on his face

"Oh right, sorry about that" he said looking in the drawers again, "hmm I know I have something that would work" he said but Misaki put a hand on the wardrobe's wooden shoulder

"That's very kind of you to be trying so hard, but I have decided I'm not going to dinner" Misaki said and the Wardrobe let out a gasp of shock

"N-not going to dinner? Oh but you must" the wardrobe said in the pleading 'you have to' voice and was about to say something else when the door opened and Tanaka walked in

"Ahem, dinner is ready please follow me" Tanaka said and Misaki looked to him not moving an inch

"Uhm… Tanaka… he decided not to go to dinner" the wardrobe said in nervousness and Tanaka had wide eyes

"B-but you have to, the master ordered you to" he said

"I don't care" Misaki said crossing his arms and Tanaka let out a shuttered sigh

"Please you must, you don't want to make the master mad" Tanaka said in fear and looked scared, "please you must come" he begged

"No" Misaki said as his stubborn side was showing

"You don't want to make the master mad" Tanaka and Takumi said together

"I don't care, please leave" Misaki said and Tanaka nervously and reluctantly left and Misaki shut the door not caring if the beast was going to get mad without his arrival to dinner, he doesn't want dinner. He wasn't hungry since he lost his appetite because of the whole ordeal and he just doesn't want to eat with the beast that ruined his life.

**1. Artisan**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Down in the dining hall the beast was pacing back and forth in between the dining table and second fireplace located there. Nowaki and Manami were watching from the fireplace's mantle. The beast's anger was rising with each step he took

"Where is he? It shouldn't take him that long to get down here" the beast said and growled deeply and Nowaki sighed

"I know patience isn't you thing, but try to be ok?" Nowaki said

"He's right. He has lost everything all in less than an hour" Manami said and the beast growled

"Master" Nowaki started, "uhm… have you thought that this boy might be the one to break the curse?" Nowaki asked and the beast growled at him

"Of course I have! You keep forcing that possibility on me every chance you get!" the beast said and Nowaki smiled

"Good" Nowaki said and the beast growled deeply

"I told you I gave up hope!"

"But you can't give up. You wouldn't want to stay that way and not be happy. At least you would be trying to get some happiness back into your life right?" Manami said and Nowaki nodded

"Plus this boy is different. He took the place of his brother even when knowing that you're, well a—" Nowaki started

"Beast" the beast sighed out and looked to Nowaki, "Ok I'll try" he finished and Nowaki and Manami smiled

"We're right behind you every step of the way" Nowaki said "And by the end of tonight he'll fall in love with him and by midnight we'll be human again" Nowaki finished and both Manami and the beast looked to him with an 'are you kidding' face

"What?" Nowaki asked confused

"You're kidding right?" the beast asked and Manami sighed

"I would've expected that you of all people Nowaki would know that it wouldn't take that short of time; with you and Hiroki after all" Manami said and Nowaki grinned sheepishly

"Oh right... it took him years to—" Nowaki started getting cut off by his master

"Well I don't have years!" The beast growled and Nowaki sighed

"But what are we going to do? The rose has been losing its petals more frequently" Nowaki mumbled and the beast growled deeply

"That's exactly why I gave up in the first place… no one as beautiful as him… would learn to love me; let alone in the small amount of time I have left. I mean look at me" the beast said looking down at his arms and sighed deeply and spoke in a small soft tone, "I don't even know if he's gay"

Nowaki looked to Manami with a sad look like he didn't know what to say and Manami sighed

"You have to make him look past all that" Manami said

"What about the gay part?" the beast asked and Manami and Nowaki looked to each other before looking back at the beast

"We have no answer to that" Manami said

"Except you asking him yourself" Nowaki said and the beast looked to the side

"I'm not asking that…" the beast said "but to make him look past all this" he said looking down at himself, "I…don't know how to

"Simple" Manami said smiling. Manami and Nowaki were giving the beast tips on how to act like a gentleman, like he used to be years before.

"Smile" Nowaki said and as the beast smiled Manami had a 'yikes' look on her face as the beast showed all his teeth in what looks really scary

"Smaller, you don't want to scare him do you?" Manami said and Nowaki looked to him and froze

"Yes, she's right, you need a smaller smile and not show all your teeth" Nowaki said and the beast smiled smaller into what looks like a nice smile making Nowaki and Manami smile

"That's perfect" Nowaki said grinning happily

"But the only other thing is" Manami started

"You need to control your damn temper" Nowaki and Manami said in unison and the beast nodded

"Especially after you wake up" Manami said and the beast nodded again with a frown as he knew his temper wasn't that great, it was horrible in the morning. It has been ever since he was a child.

"I know" the beast mumbled and Nowaki looked to the door as it was beginning to open

"He's here" Nowaki said and the beast looked to the door nervously but had a look of disappointment as Tanaka was the one who walked in and not the boy

"Good evening" Tanaka said nervously

"Where is he?" Manami asked nervously as she could tell that Tanaka was nervous

"Uhm… the boy" he said nervously twiddling his hands together and sighed "Well… uhm… he kicked me out of his room… after he said he… isn't coming" he said nervously

"WHAT!" The beast yelled running out of the dining hall. He began running up the stairs being followed by Nowaki, Tanaka, and Manami trying to stop him. When the beast mad it to the door of Misaki's room he started banding on it

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" The beast yelled and his servants looked down sadly as Nowaki put his candle hand over his waxy forehead. This will not end well if the beast continued this

"I'm not hungry" Misaki said behind the door and the beast grew angrier

"You'll come out or I'll…" the beast said thinking of what to do, "I'll break down the door!"

"Well sorry for losing my appetite when I found out you held my sick brother here and wouldn't let him go, forcing me to choose to take his place" Misaki said stubbornly at the door

"Force! You're the one who chose to take his place not mine!" the beast yelled

"And I told you I only do that for the ones I care about!" Misaki said, "I may have promised I will live here forever, but I don't have to listen to you!"

Before the beast could yell something Nowaki got his attention

"Master, I don't think yelling will win anyone over" Nowaki said looking to Tanaka

"Please try not to yell or be angry all the time" Tanaka said and Nowaki nodded

"Try to be the gentleman you used to be" Nowaki said and the beast sighed deeply and looked to the door and let out a small growl as he really couldn't blame the boy for disobeying him

"Will you come… to dinner…please?" the beast asked as calmly as he could from his deep voice shocking his servants. The beast actually said please? He really is trying.

"No" came the stubborn reply

"Come on you have to eat" the beast said and Misaki growled

"What part of 'Lost my appetite' did you not understand!" Misaki asked and the beast growled

"You can't stay in there forever!" the beast growled out

"Yes I can"

"Fine!" the beast said "Then go ahead and STARVE!" the beast yelled growling out the last world and told his three servants that Misaki wasn't allowed eat if he didn't eat with him. The beast then ran to the room down the hall and slammed the door behind him so hard the a big piece of ceiling hit Nowaki on the head

"Ow…" Nowaki said and Manami sighed sadly

"That didn't go well" Manami said and Tanaka sighed

"I knew that it wouldn't" Tanaka said and turned to Nowaki, who was rubbing his candle head

"Nowaki you stay here. Tell me if he leaves" he said and Nowaki hopped to the door and saluted Tanaka

"You can count on me sir!" Nowaki saluted and Tanaka glared

"You're not a soldier" Tanaka said

"Have you ever role-played?" Nowaki said and smiled "It's so much fun if you have a lover" he finished and Tanaka had wide eyes and put his hands to where his ears would be

"The mental images!" The clock said as his mind has been disturbed and Nowaki laughed

"Enough you two" Manami said, "Tanaka there is the kitchen to be cleaned and Nowaki stay put"

"Yes ma'am" the two said in unison and Tanaka left with Manami to clean the kitchen as Nowaki stayed put next to the door

Right then Hiroki walked to Nowaki

"Nowaki what are you doing?" a feather duster asked walking up to Nowaki and Nowaki sighed

"Just standing guard in front of this room because the boy is in here and Tanaka said to" Nowaki said and the feather duster sighed

"Why?"The feather duster asked

"Well" Nowaki said explaining how the boy refused the master and was stubborn and made the beast blow his top off shocking the feather duster

"First time I've seen anyone do that to the beast" he said and Nowaki smiled

"Other than you Hiro-san" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"We grew up with him; sometimes he needs someone to refuse him. Knowing you, you're too kind" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled

"Leaving you and your stubbornness" Nowaki said

"Yes" the feather duster said and saw Nowaki grinning deeply causing him to look nervous

"…Why are you staring at me like that?" Hiroki asked nervously and Nowaki pulled him closer to him

"Since I'm here for a while, why don't we have a little fun?" the candelabra said in a deep husky and lust filled voice causing the feather duster's light brown feathers to grow darker in color

"No way in—Mmph" Hiroki started before being silenced by Nowaki's lips on his own

With the beast, the beast ran into a really dirty room and started thrashing some things around going on how the boy refused him. He walked over to a table with a glass dome over the floating glowing rose

"What does he want me to do beg! Cause that is one thing I'm not going to do!" the beast said looking to the rose and then to the mirror right next to the dome and picked it up

"Show me the boy" the beast said and his reflection turned to that of Misaki. It showed Misaki in the room talking to Takumi

"Oh but hon, do give him a chance. He isn't that bad once you get to know him" Takumi said knowing from the moment he saw the master he felt that there was something in his past that caused his coldness.

"That's just it though; I don't want to get to know him. Why would I want to get to know him, let alone have anything to do with him? He ruined my life" Misaki said stubbornly and somewhat sadly and the wardrobe had a really sad look on his face

The beast had wide eyes before slowly narrowing them and let out a tiny stressed growl as he dropped his arm, holding the mirror, to his side

"I was a fool to let Nowaki make me think that there was a chance he might be the one to break the curse" the beast said and sighed out sadly, "there is no way he'll ever think of me as anything…. But a monster" the beast said looking to the mirror once more and sighed. He put it on the table and looked to the rose

In the glass dome, a petal of the rose fell off and gently fell to the table where four other petals lay. The beast hunched over sadly and put a hand to his forehead; his hands were so big it covered one of his eyes

"It's completely hopeless" he said lifelessly and let out a soft sad growl as it continued to snow

**I know people think this is just like the Beauty and the Beast but with the names different, but I assure you it isn't the same; close to the movie but not the same, I add subtext and other things to make it like Junjou Romantica and the Disney's Beauty and the Beast combinded :D**

**Please tell me how I did**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that evening Misaki opened the door to his room. He looked out to see if the coast is clear; and it was. He left and started tiptoeing down the hall

_Aww Nowaki…_

'What was that?' Misaki thought as his body froze from the sound. Misaki looked around as he heard more noises and words that sound like 'no' and 'stop'. Misaki stopped when seeing a deep red curtain that has three orangish yellow glows moving behind it. Curiosity took over and Misaki opened the curtain revealing the candelabra and the feather duster. Misaki blushed slightly as the candelabra was holding the feather duster in a romantic and sexy way. The two continued until the feather duster turned to see a boy was staring at then and his usually light brown feathers turned to a deep dark brown color.

"Nowaki you idiot let go!" Hiroki said trying to hit him as hard as he could. Nowaki smirked and let him go and noticed the boy but looked to Hiroki

"Oh Hiro-San, you know you can't hit me as hard as you did since my metal body is stronger that your feathers" Nowaki teased and Hiroki crossed his two feather hands and glared

"Hello" Nowaki said and Misaki blushed a little more

"H-hi" Misaki said shyly as he didn't know what to say about the moment, "…uhm so are you two?"

"N-N-NO!" the feather duster yelled as the dark color came back to his feathers as Nowaki was nodding happily

"Yes we are, we are lovers that are deeply in love" Nowaki said and Hiroki muttered something about having an open idiot as a boyfriend. Nowaki grinned and looked to Misaki

"Oh by the way I'm Nowaki and this is my Hiro-San" Nowaki said grinning and Hiroki growled slightly

"My name is Hiroki, this guy just calls me that" Hiroki said to Misaki and looked to Nowaki with a glare, "And I told you NOT to use that possessive word!" Hiroki yelled and Misaki looked confused

"My name is Misaki" Misaki said, "But don't mind me saying this, but you two don't seem like lovers"

"We don't mind at all" Nowaki said grinning, "Everyone is different. We do love each other, but I'm the more open one and Hiro-San isn't"

"Really?" Misaki asked

"Yes, _my_—" Nowaki started looking over at Hiroki with a smirk causing him to huff, "Hiro-San may have a hard and maybe cold exterior but he is actually really kind and adorable" he said and Hiroki blushed and growled slightly. Hiroki would go off on Nowaki for revealing that to Misaki, but he knew that Nowaki was trying to get the boy to think that of the beast. A cold exterior, but deep inside is really kind. Misaki looked a little shocked and blushed deeply when his stomach growled shocking Nowaki

"Oh are you hungry? Follow us and we'll show you to the kitchen" Nowaki said

"Ok" Misaki said and started following the candelabra and the feather duster and heard Nowaki mumble something on the lines of 'I hope they haven't thrown everything out' and Hiroki mumbled something back on the lines of 'If they did, the stove will kill us'.

In the kitchen, Manami was putting Mahiro to sleep

"Now get in the cupboard with all your sisters and brothers" Manami said and Mahiro yawned slightly

"They aren't my brothers and sisters because they were turned into teacups too" Mahiro said yawning a little more

"Even so, it's way past your bedtime" Manami said helping her son into the cupboard

"B-but I'm not even tired" Mahiro said in a whiney tired tone with heavy eyes

"Yes you are sweetie" she said closing the door to the cupboard.

"N-no…no I'm…..not" Mahiro said trailing off as sleep overtook his teacup form. Manami flinched when hearing a loud bang and turned to a grouchy stove that was complaining how his masterpiece was ruined since no one ate

"Will you be quiet, do you want to wake up the teacups?" Manami said remembering the last time that the stove accidentally woke them up, "last time the teacups cried so loud it woke up the master and you remember what he did right?" she asked and the stove froze

"…I don't want to even remember that" the stove mumbled and sighed "but I slaved over a hot stove to make this" he said and Tanaka rolled his eyes and jumped on the counter where Manami is

"You are a hot stove" Tanaka said and the stove mumbled something incoherent and sighed and looked to the food that was on its burners

"What are we going to do with all this food?" he asked as Tanaka was wiping down the counters with a rag

"I guess we have to throw it away" Tanaka said sighing, "Why was the boy being so stubborn anyways?" he asked throwing the rag into the sink

"Tanaka he lost everything in one day and the master was to blame too with him not being able to control his temper" Manami said and sighed, "If things are going as they are he'll never break the curse"

"I know" Tanaka sighed out and the door to the kitchen opened and Tanaka turned to see the boy, Nowaki and Hiroki

"It's great to see you out and about sir" Tanaka said smiling, "I am Tanaka, the butler" he said reaching out and shook hands with Misaki. Tanaka turned to Nowaki and glared since he didn't come to him first.

"…Hey It wasn't me" Nowaki said and Tanaka looked to him and to Hiroki and sighed

"He caught you two didn't he?" Tanaka said and Hiroki blushed deeply and Nowaki was about to whisper something into Tanaka's ears and Tanaka had wide eyes and smacked his hand on Nowaki's mouth

"I do NOT want to hear about it!" Tanaka said and as everyone was chuckling Nowaki looked to Hiroki with a look that told him 'he doesn't learn does he?' Nowaki put his lit candle hand to the clock's hand and burned it

"Oww" Tanaka said waving his hand and blowing on it and Nowaki chuckled and was about to whisper into Tanaka's ear again

"I was about to say…" Nowaki said whispering about the thing he told Misaki about how people may be different on the outside than the inside hoping he would think about the beast that way. Tanaka grinned slightly and hugged the candelabra

"You're a genius" he whispered back and sighed, "So what are you guys doing in the kitchen?"

"Well Misaki here, he's hungry, do you have any food left? Or did you throw it out?" Nowaki asked

"Yes we do" the stove and Manami chirped together and Manami was getting a plate to put some of the food on it and Tanaka froze

"Remember what the Master said" Tanaka gritted out, "We don't want to make him mad"

"Oh be quiet. I'm not letting his starve" Manami said and Nowaki whispered into Tanaka's ear about 'If the boy starves then who would be able to break the curse?' causing Tanaka to freeze

"Alright" Tanaka said and Manami grinned and got some food and gave it to Misaki

"I hope you like it, the stove, Masaru (1), here is one of the greatest chefs of all of Japan" Manami said and Misaki popped some of the food into his mouth and had sparkles in his eyes from bliss

"This is amazing~!" Misaki said in blissfulness and took in more. Masaru grinned in happiness as yet another person loves his cooking. After Misaki ate, he looked to Masaru with a hopeful smile

"Masaru?" Misaki asked and the stove looked to him

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook" Misaki wondered and the stove looked to him shocked and Misaki blushed slightly, "Well you see, my… brother is good with cooking some of the time, and before this… happened he told me he would teach me how to cook and…" Misaki trailed off and the stove grinned

"It would give me great pleasure to teach you how to cook" Masaru said and Misaki put his hands together and smiled

"You will? Thank you so much" Misaki said in happiness. Manami, Tanaka, Hiroki and Nowaki were smiling as now they feel like the boy has kind of adapted to this new lifestyle.

"Wow, I never knew I could be taught to cook by a magical stove in an enchanted mansion" Misaki said and Tanaka froze

"E-enchanted? Who said about this place being enchanted?" Tanaka asked and turned to Nowaki with a glare, "It was you wasn't it" he said stepping towards Nowaki and Hiroki glared at him

"Don't you dare come any closer to Nowaki!" Hiroki barked out possessively without realizing it and Tanaka backed up not wanting to piss off Hiroki anymore than he already had. Nowaki grinned at the fact that this was one of the only moments that Hiroki had been possessive over him in any way.

"What?" Hiroki asked seeing Nowaki's grin

"Oh nothing" Nowaki said still grinning. Tanaka looked to Misaki

"Why did you figure out that—?" Tanaka started and Misaki smiled

"This place is enchanted? Well, it's not hard to figure out, Tanaka the talking clock, Nowaki the talking candelabra, Hiroki the talking feather duster, and so on" Misaki said and Tanaka had wide eyes in embarrassment and Misaki chuckled

"I know it's time for bed, but I wouldn't be able to sleep, would it be ok if I look around?" Misaki asked and Nowaki smiled

"Of course it would be fine, would you like a tour?" Nowaki asked and Misaki nodded though Tanaka said it wasn't a good idea because the boy might go off somewhere he shouldn't.

"Oh, but as the butler I bet you know everything about this place and could easily take me on a tour" Misaki said and Tanaka looked shocked for a second

"I do know everything about this place, but I can't take you on a tour" Tanaka said and Misaki pouted slightly and sat on his knees and sadly twirled his finger in circles on the ground

"I-I just l-lost my… my brother… everything I… I care about in one day… d-don't… I d-deserve to look a-around… the place I'm supposed to live in forever?" Misaki asked with a pouty puppy eyed face causing Tanaka to feel guilty

"…Oh alright we can give you a tour" Tanaka said and the instant he said that Misaki smiled and hopped up and down in joy. Tanaka looked shocked and Nowaki and Manami were laughing

"Misaki just played you Tanaka" Nowaki said and Manami nodded

"Falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book, shame on you Tanaka" Manami said in laughter and Tanaka sighed and started walking to the door

"Now if you would follow me" Tanaka started being followed by Misaki and Nowaki and Nowaki looked to Hiroki

"Hiro-San, you coming?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki shook his feather duster head

"No, I'm going to go to you know where" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded

"See you later then" Nowaki said with a smile.

After a half an hour of tour, Misaki walked to a hidden staircase and Tanaka gasped as he saw this. He and Nowaki tan as quickly as they could and stopped in front of Misaki who was starting to walk up the stairs

"What's up there?" Misaki asked curious and Tanaka froze

"Wh-what?" Oh nothing is in the West Wing; all dusty and dirty with boring old things" Tanaka said and Misaki smirked

"So that's the West Wing" Misaki said excitedly and Tanaka froze more and Nowaki rolled his eyes

"Nice going Tanaka" Nowaki mumbled

"…There is nothing up there trust me" Tanaka said and Nowaki was nodding frantically with a smile

"…So if there isn't anything up there, why is it forbidden? Why is he hiding it?" Misaki asked

"Hiding? He isn't hiding anything" Nowaki said and Misaki took a step forward, over the two, on to the next leading stair.

"He wouldn't forbid it then" Misaki said

"Wait!" Tanaka said "wouldn't you like to see the living room? It's so lively there" he said hopefully and his hopes were crushed as Misaki took another step forward muttering a simple 'maybe later'

Tanaka looked to Nowaki with a look of nervousness and Nowaki smiled

"Perhaps you would like to visit the library?" Nowaki asked hoping it would catch Misaki's attention which it did

"You have a library!" Misaki asked excitedly and Tanaka smiled

"Oh yes, the library"

"With books!" Nowaki yelled and Tanaka hit him on the head

"Of course it has books Neanderthal" Tanaka said and that started a small argument between the two when walking down the hall not knowing that Misaki wasn't following. Misaki wanted to follow but the curiosity to see what is up in the forbidden part of the mansion was eating at him and he couldn't resist/ He just had to see what's up in the forbidden area. Misaki quietly walked up the stairs to a hall, that looked normal but Misaki felt as something happened to the mansion. Misaki began to feel a little nervous as he was walking down the hall towards a huge door; after a little hesitation he opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

Misaki jumped at the familiar sound and turned to the side expecting to see the beast but looked down to see Hiroki

"O-Oh… Hiroki, I-I—" Misaki said not knowing what to say

"You shouldn't be here. Didn't Akihiko tell you not to come here?" Hiroki asked irritated since he suspected that Nowaki or Tanaka had something to do with him finding the hidden staircase.

"Is that his name?" Misaki asked shocking Hiroki, who had wide eyes

"You called him 'him', not 'it'?" Hiroki asked shocked as Misaki called the beast a 'him' not 'it' like most people might

"Yes. I'm not cruel like some people" Misaki said shocking Hiroki. Hiroki had his doubts about the claims from Nowaki and the rest on how this boy is different from the rest of the people, but now they were narrowed.

"Even so, you should leave right now; I won't tell him you were here" Hiroki said

"Ok, but why is this place so messy?" Misaki asked shocked as this place was thrashed and Hiroki sighed

"He never wanted it clean, just go" Hiroki said irritated and nervous that the boy wouldn't leave and the master might find out soon

"What's that?" Misaki said in awe looking over to a table and Hiroki groaned as he knew that the boy was looking over to the floating rose in the glass dome. Hiroki tried to stop him from going over there by latching to his leg and trying to pull him away, but it was no use

"Don't touch it!" Hiroki almost yelled still trying to pull Misaki back

"But why? It's so pretty" Misaki said taking the dome off and almost touched it when the beast appeared and covered it with the dome. Akihiko gave the frightened boy a glare

"I warned you NOT to come up here!" he yelled and Misaki started backing up

"I-I…" Misaki started

"Get out!" the beast yelled banging his hands on another table breaking it into two pieces stunning the boy

"Do you realize what you could've done!" The beast asked in a harsh tone, "Get out!"

Misaki, taken back with tears in his eyes, ran out of the room and down the stairs. He passed by Nowaki and Tanaka

"Where are you going?"

"Promise or not, I'm not staying here any longer" he said running out the front door

"Wait!" Tanaka said and both Tanaka and Nowaki looked at each other with a sad look

In the West Wing, Hiroki looked to Akihiko who was depressed.

"…Hiroki" the beast almost whined out in the saddest tone and Hiroki looked taken back and sighed

"I know I know" he said freezing deeply as he felt as something bad is happening

"What is it?" the beast asked confused to Hiroki's action and Hiroki ran passed him and jumped on the table with the mirror and rose. He looked to the mirror

"Show me the boy" Hiroki said and the image Hiroki had wide eyes and turned to Akihiko, "Akihiko… look"

Akihiko took the mirror and had wide eyes placing the mirror down and ran out the room; all in less than a second.

Misaki was in trouble, his horse was stuck and Misaki was defending him and his horse against at least 20 wolves with a stick.

"Stay away from Junjou!" Misaki yelled whacking a wolf away. Another wolf took Misaki's only source of defending him away from him. Misaki had wide scared eyes as a wolf was about to jump him. His eyes immediately shut closed and not feeling being attacked and hearing a wolf's cry he slowly opened his eyes to see the beast in front of him. Misaki had wide eyes as the beast was saving him and his horse. Almost every wolf jumped on the beast, who was whacking them off one by one. But the wolves don't know how to give up and kept coming back. Everything happened so fast as the wolves ran away in fear

Akihiko looked to the shocked boy with a sad worn down look before falling over unconscious., Misaki looked to Junjou with fear but slowly realized what the beast had done and ran over to the beast

"Oh no" Misaki mumbled as he saw the beast had some bad and deep scratches on his arms and looked to Junjou, "Hey Junjou, I need your help ok? We need to take him back to the mansion" Misaki said and Junjou nodded and walked over to them.

Junjou put his head on the ground so Misaki could roll the beast up his head and to his back. After that, Misaki began walking the horse back to the mansion.

"u-ugh" the beast said slowly opening his eyes to see he was on his chair in front of the fireplace back at his mansion. He watched the boy he saved come in with Manami, Hiroki, Nowaki and Tanaka with a big bowl. Right next to the fireplace the horse was sleeping peacefully

"Oh good you're awake" Misaki said walking over to the chair and the beast tried moving his arm and ground as Misaki placed the bowl down on the floor

"Don't try to move too much ok? Misaki asked

"You'll hurt your cut worse" Nowaki said as he likes the medical world ever since he was a little kid

"Why is the horse here?" the beast asked and Misaki looked to the horse and sighed

"His name is Junjou. He is here to get warm, he helped save you and hates the cold. If you have a problem with that too bad" Misaki said and Hiroki looked to Nowaki and mumbled something on the lines of 'I thought I was the only one to talk back to him like that' as everyone else was shocked and nervous of the beast's reaction

"hum" the beast said surprising his servants. Misaki poured hot water from the teapot into the bowl that had a rag in it. Misaki let the rag soak and took it out draining it of the excess water. Misaki then looked to the beast who was licking his cut

"Hey stop that, it wouldn't heal that way" Misaki said walking to the beast, who let out a tiny growl/ Misaki was about to dab the large scratch on the beast's arm but the beast kept moving his arm away

"Just stay still" Misaki said struggling to dab the moving arm. When Misaki touched it with the rag the beast growled deeply

"That HURT!" the beast growled out causing his servants to back up and Misaki to stay in place with a glare

"Well it wouldn't hurt much if you didn't move" Misaki said

"…Well if you didn't run away this wouldn't have happened" Akihiko said smirking as he thought he was right

"Well I wouldn't have ran away if you didn't scare me" Misaki said back and the beast looked taken back and remembered something and smirked

"Well if you didn't go in the West Wing like I told you I wouldn't have yelled" he said and Misaki glared

"Well you need to control your temper!" Misaki said and the beast looked at him and looked over to Nowaki who gave him the stare of 'I told you so' causing the beast to half glare at him. Misaki looked to Nowaki right when Manami had hit him and knocked him over.

"Serves you right" Manami and Hiroki muttered and Nowaki looked to Hiroki with a fake sad look

"You too Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked sadly. Misaki didn't know what happened but it didn't matter to him as he had to get this cut cleaned before it gets infected

"…This might sting Misaki said dabbing the beast's arm with the hot damp cloth causing him to flinch

"Ngh"

"Oh by the way, thanks for saving me and Junjou" Misaki said and the beast looked taken back

"You're welcome" the beast said softly and Misaki smiled

"I forgot to tell you, my name is Misaki" Misaki said

"Usami Akihiko" the beast said and Misaki smiled

"Usagi-San"

"What?"

"Usagi-San, your nickname" Misaki said again shocking everyone in the room. Not only did the boy, Akihiko's keeping prisoner, isn't calling him a beast or monster, he has given him a nickname.

"Why 'Usagi'?"

"You're furry like a rabbit" Misaki said and the beast couldn't hold in a chuckle as he couldn't stop himself from thinking that this boy is really cute and innocent. No one else would've made the comparison

"It's time for bed" the beast said getting up. The servants left and the beast saw Misaki gently wake up his horse and the horse looked very drowsy

"Junjou come on, you can sleep in my room only for the night ok?" Misaki said and the horse nodded and got up and was about to leave with Misaki when Misaki looked to the beast

"Goodnight Usagi-san" Misaki said leaving

"…Goodnight Misaki" the beast said going in a different direction than the boy. Misaki went to his room where Takumi, the wardrobe was

"Welcome back, who is your friend?" the wardrobe asked

"Oh this is Junjou, it was cold out so I let him in"

"Does the master know?" Takumi asked a little nervous

"Yes he does, he's fine with it"

"Really?" Takumi asked surprised the master would and Misaki nodded, "Well goodnight, you deserve a goodnight's rest from everything that happened today"

"Right, goodnight" he said with not much emotion since he didn't feel anything except tiredness as sleep over came him. He fell asleep in the nice warm comfortable bed as Junjou found a great spot on the floor to fall asleep. Thus ends the first day Misaki was here.

**1) Victory **

**Please tell me what you think of this and if you think if fits with everything :D  
>Most of it just came to my mind when typing it from the written part XD<br>Enjoy~!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back in town, inside the bar that was closed for the day, Haruhiko and Sumi were sitting on the booth across from a creepy looking man

"You know most of the patients have their 'episodes' during the night, but you said you'll make it worthwhile if I come to see you in person" he said and Haruhiko handed him a stack of money and the creepy man's eyes widened

"How is it you have this much money?" he asked counting it to see that there was at least 5,000 dollars.

"Well I'm the son of one of the richest men in the world" Haruhiko said

"What about your brother?" Sumi asked and Haruhiko hit him really hard and growled

"I told you not to mention him!" Haruhiko yelled at his hurt son

"So… what is it you want from me?" the creepy man asked

"Ok, there is the most adorable cute person in the village named Misaki. I have my goals set onto marrying him and he needs a little help in seeing that he wants to be with me like the rest of the town" Haruhiko said and Sumi laughed hard

"He turned him down flat at least… uhm… 100% of the time he asks" Sumi said and Haruhiko glared and took the beer that Sumi was drinking and dumped in out onto his head

"Where was I? Oh right… everyone knows his brother Takahiro. It came to our knowledge many times over the years that he is an eccentric loon" Haruhiko said and Sumi laughed and nodded

"Coming in here tonight ranting on how a 10ft harry beast kidnapped Misaki" Sumi said and the creepy man had slightly wide eyes

"Takahiro is harmless; the people in my asylum are a danger to them and to others around them so that is why they are there. Takahiro isn't like that"

"I know that" Haruhiko said sighing, "But back to what I said about Misaki; even if word is said bad about his brother he defends him, he would do anything to keep him from being locked up with people who have the potential to hurt anyone"

"Even agree, after many times, to marry him" Sumi said pointing to Haruhiko and flinched when Haruhiko was about to hit him.

"So that's where you come in" Haruhiko said to the creepy man

"So you want me to throw Takahiro into the asylum until Misaki agrees to marry you?" he asked and Haruhiko smirked deeply as Sumi nodded

"Oh that is absolutely the most despicable thing I have ever heard" he said frowning and let out a really evil chuckle, "I love it!"

At Misaki and Takahiro's place, Takahiro gave up hope that anyone from town would want to help so he began to pack up some things and walked to the door.

"Well if no one would help me… fine I'll go myself" he said shutting the door behind him and sighed and looked to the woods, "I don't care how long it takes to find the place, but I am coming to save you little brother no matter what"

Takahiro lit a lantern and began walking to the woods. Right when Takahiro was out of sight, Haruhiko and Sumi came to the cottage and barged in

"Misaki, Takahiro?" Haruhiko asked and realized no one was home and Sumi smirked slightly

"To bad no one is home" Sumi said "We should just give up and go ho—" Sumi started and Haruhiko hit him on the head, but knew something was going on with Sumi

"... I'm not giving up because they aren't home nimrod. This plan is foolproof; there is no mistake in that. We just have to wait until they come back" He said pulling Sumi out of the cottage and placed him on the patio, "You stay here and don't move an inch until you see them come back got it?

"Y-yes" Sumi said shivering slightly from the cold knowing what Haruhiko said goes and watched Haruhiko leave. Sumi let out a sad sigh as whatever he did didn't work. He liked Haruhiko, and he was somewhat glad that Misaki kept rejecting him, but wasn't too happy about Haruhiko's ambitions to marry the other. Sumi has been giving hints and clues to Haruhiko that he liked him, but he wasn't sure if the other didn't get them or just ignored him. Sumi was just like the rest of the town, liking Haruhiko and trying to impress him but one difference is that he loved him ever since they had became friends as kids. Sumi sighed sadly again as he was beginning to think Misaki was right and he was the village's idiot because he knew there was no way Haruhiko would like him the way he does; the way Haruhiko treated him was the evidence.

Back at the mansion, it was morning and Misaki was outside walking with his horse, and doesn't seem to know that he was being watched from the second to the highest balcony. The beast, Nowaki and Tanaka were the ones on the balcony watching Misaki laughing and playing with the horse and footstool puppy. Nowaki turned to his master, who was looking intently on the boy

"Sir? You ok?" Nowaki asked and the beast looked to his wrapped arm that had the huge cut Misaki treated the day before

"Uhm…" the beast said looking to the side and Nowaki thought the way he acted seemed very familiar and then it clicked

"Are you falling for him?" Nowaki asked not even hiding the grin that was forming on his candle face and the beast growled slightly

"No!" the beast said and Nowaki sighed

"Sir, you are… I can tell since you're acting the way Hiro-San acts" Nowaki said and the beast had wide eyes

"…but…I can't" the beast mumbled out and Tanaka looked to Nowaki confused and Nowaki sighed knowing Tanaka wasn't here before it happened

"Sir, I want you to know Misaki-Kun is a really kind and sweet person; he's nothing like… you know" Nowaki said and silently the beast looked back to Misaki who was laughing and the dog furniture jumped on him. Nowaki looked to the boy and back to his master

"Sir, I'm serious" Nowaki said and Tanaka sighed not knowing what happened before but decided to help

"He is right Master" Tanaka said "He's given you a chance and even a nickname. Anyone can tell he is far different that anyone else"

"He, unlike others, saved you after saving him from the wolves. Do you know anyone else who would've done that?" Nowaki asked

"…I… I know" the beast said softly

"Give it a chance" Nowaki said and sighed, "It's not just for us you know, you deserve it… it wasn't your fault for what happened"

"…Ok… I have felt something… something more than I ever felt for anyone else before" the beast confessed looking to the side

"Excellent, I think you should do something for him" Tanaka said and the beast looked to him

"I know, but what can I do?" the beast asked not knowing what to do for the boy who was stealing his heart away from him.

"Maybe the traditional chocolates or flowers?" Tanaka asked and Nowaki shook his head

"No, being with Hiro-San, I know he doesn't like them… You have to do or give him something that means a lot to him" Nowaki said and the beast tilted his head slightly to the side

"Like what?" the beast asked and Nowaki was thinking

"Like…" Nowaki said and had a look like a light bulb lit up in his head, "I know!" he said whispering the idea he had into to beast's ear. The beast let out a small smile and looked out to Misaki who was petting the snow off of the dog as he was rolling in the snow.

"Hey Misaki!" the beast called out and Misaki looked up to see the beast on the third floor balcony

"Yes Usagi-San?" Misaki asked

"I have something I want to show you; would you like to come in?" the beast asked and Misaki smiled

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute, I have to put Junjou up first" Misaki said but was gently nudged forward to the mansion but Junjou as if he wanted Misaki to go now, "Can you go back to the stable yourself Junjou?" Misaki asked and Junjou nodded and nudged Misaki again. Misaki smiled and looked to Usagi-San

"Be right there" Misaki said racing to the entrance to the mansion as the beast smiled and left into the house to meet up with Misaki. Near the stairs to the west wing, the two met up

"What is it you want to show me Usagi-San?"

"Follow me" Usagi-San said and walked down a hall way motioning Misaki to follow him. Down the hallway the beast stopped in front of a huge door

"What's in there?"

"It's a surprise, close your eyes" Usagi-San said and Misaki looked at him like he was asking 'why?'

"It isn't bad" the beast said almost sounding innocent like and Misaki let out a small chuckle before shutting his eyes. The beast looked at Misaki and waved a hand in front of the boy's eyes to see if he was actually closing his eyes. He smiled and opened the door and lead Misaki into a very dark room. The beast quickly lead Misaki into the middle of the room and walked to the giant window that had closed curtains on them. Usagi-San opened the curtains and revealed a huge room that was the only one in the whole mansion that has no electricity. The beast looked to Misaki and chuckled slightly as the boy was being as patient as he could but it was highly obvious that he was really excited to see what the beast wanted to show him

"Ok you can open your eyes" Usagi-San said and Misaki opened his eyes. The second he opened his eyes he gasped as his eyed glistened with excitement and joy as he looked around. The room he was standing in was a huge room full with hundreds, no, thousands of books.

"Wow, I've never seen so many books before" Misaki asked

"Do you like it?" the beast asked and Misaki smiled

"Like it? I love!" he said and the beast smiled loving the sight of the boy being really happy like this

"Then it's yours" the beast said still smiling

"But this is yours" Misaki said as he didn't want to take anything that didn't belong to him and the beast smiled. He was sure this boy was nothing close to being like anyone he had ever met before

"I haven't used this place for years, so you can have it" the beast said and Misaki hugged him

"Thanks so much!" Misaki said with happiness lacing each word and the beast smiled.

Outside the room, Manami, Mahiro, Tanaka, Hiroki and Nowaki were watching the scene and Nowaki telling then that his idea was working

"What's working?" Mahiro asked in a whiney voice as he couldn't see anything that was happening or wasn't getting anything that was going on.

"You'll see later Mahiro; let's go back to the kitchen. There are a lot of chores to be done before breakfast" Manami said leaving with Mahiro and Tanaka following them. Nowaki and Hiroki stayed behind watching Misaki look around the library as the beast remained by his side.

"Are you sure you haven't used this library in years?" Misaki asked, "Since it seems like a long time" Misaki said and before the beast could answer a book with eyes hopped over

"He hasn't even stepped on foot in here for many years" the book said and the beast look to him and sighed

"Long time, no see Miyagi" the beast said

"So Usami-San, who is this?" Miyagi asked in the childish happy tine and Usagi-San rolled his eyes

"This is Misaki, my pr—permanent guest" the beast said stopping himself from saying prisoner and Misaki caught that and smiled, "and Misaki, this is Miyagi You; he's my… well used to be my tutor"

"Yeah" Hiroki said walking in the library as Nowaki tried to stop him but it was at no avail. "I have no clue why you're the one ending up as the tutor, I was a lot smarter than you" he said to the book

"Ka-Mi-Jo~!" the book almost sand out and glomped the feather duster and Hiroki was desperately trying to get away from the other

"Gees, you're how old and you still act like this? Get off!" the feather duster said still trying to get away

"But I missed you~" the book said

"Get off of him!" yelled someone behind them and everyone looked to the side to see an angry looking panda stuffed animal. Miyagi let out a sigh before getting up

"Shinobu for the last time; stop worrying" Miyagi said and the beast froze confused looking to the panda

"Shinobu you're still here? I thought you left" the beast said since he hadn't seen him around and Shinobu rolled his eyes

"Like I would leave Miyagi here alone" he said still glaring at the book and Miyagi sighed

"Shinobu calm down ok, I haven't seen him in a while ok?" Miyagi said and it didn't calm down the stuffed animal

"I don't care what you say; you're mine got it!" Shinobu said as the beast, Misaki and Nowaki silently watching the little episode going on and Hiroki growled slightly at Shinobu

"Stupid brat… I'll never love him since the only one I will ever love is Nowaki" he said growing a darker shade of brown in his feathers as he realized what he had just said and Nowaki grinned and glomped him

"Hiro-San, I know you would say it sooner or later! I love you too" he said happily but saw the slight pain in the beast's eyes and looked down, "Come on Hiro-San, leys go help with breakfast" he finished grabbing Hiroki's feather hand and both left in silence

"What's with them?" Misaki asked concerned

"Oh nothing" the beast said and Shinobu looked to Misaki with a slight glare

"You better not take Miyagi from me" he said in an 'I'm warning you' tone causing Miyagi to groan and Misaki to smile. Misaki kneeled down to Shinobu's 15 inch level

"Don't worry Shinobu-San; even though Miyagi seems like a nice guy and I like books, but I don't think I would want to date books. He's all yours" Misaki said making Shinobu smile and shocked the beast and Miyagi. Misaki only said about him being a book, not a guy. Misaki looked to the beast shocked

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm actually bisexual" Misaki said with a slight blush. The beast's heart fluttered slightly when Misaki said that. His chances that Misaki liking him had increased and it mad the beast happy as he knew he was on the track of falling head over heels for this boy. Before the beast could say anything, Tanaka walked in

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" With breakfast, we need your help with something" the clock said and the beast nodded ad turned to Misaki

"I'll get you when breakfast is ready" the beast said with a smile and Misaki smiled

"Alright, I'll probably be here reading" Misaki said and the beast smiled and left with Tanaka. Misaki tuned to Miyagi

"So, what do you recommend I read? I mean you've been in here quite a while right?" Misaki asked and Miyagi smiled

"There are plenty of books, from children books to fantasy, horror and drama, anything really~!" the book said looking around and Shinobu smirked

"Especially romance" the panda said and the book started laughing nervously and Misaki smiled

"Any more?" Misaki asked and Miyagi grinned and pulled out a stack of 11 dusty old books

"…Usami-San had written many books before, but something happened… and well Hiroki saved these ones" he said and Misaki walked over to them and dusted one off

"What happened? Misaki asked

"I cannot say… but I can say that because of it the Master's books were set on fire by him" he said and Misaki was about to ask why the beast would burn the books but had wide eyes

"He wrote books!" Misaki asked shocked and the book with eyes laughed

"Yes, you may read them if you like" the book suggested

"I will" Misaki said picking out one of the eleven books and sat down to read it as Miyagi and Shinobu went to another small room only attracted to the library for some alone time

25 minutes went by and the beast walked into the library to say breakfast is ready, and saw Misaki reading a book, but not a book he had bought but wrote. This caused the beast to look nervously on the side and walked in

"Misaki breakfast is ready, but why are you reading that junk? The beast asked, though the real question was why it was here in the first place. He thought he had got rid of them all. Misaki looked to the beast with tears in his eyes and held it to his chest

"How could you say it's junk? It was so beautifully written, the plot and everything. It's the first time a book had made me cry" Misaki said with a smile and the beast looked to the side embarrassed

"Why did you stop writing?" Misaki asked and the beast turned to him and sighed

"I lost all passion for it a long time ago" the beast said, "come on, breakfast is waiting" the beast said and Misaki put the book back and walked to the beast whispering something before leaving the room. The beast was frozen for a second before running to Misaki. And they were heading to the breakfast table. One sentence kept playing in the beast's head; the thing Misaki whispered

_I love your writing the most, you should continue_

**I know I have grammar issues, ever since I was little, so please dont mind them ok? And enjoy XD  
>I had to add more Sumi, so I made him like Haruhiko<br>And I had to add Miyagi and Shinobu :D Shinobu is a panda :D**

**Enyoy and please review **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the Beast and Misaki had gotten to the table, Manami placed two bowls of apple cinnamon oatmeal in front of the two. The two sat across from each other and Manami and her son were sitting in the middle of the table smiling as Misaki was eating like a gentleman and turned to the beast when hearing a messy slurping noise. Manami and Mahiro were frowning as the beast was slurping and shovling his food in his mouth like a beast would do. Mahiro looked to his mom and then Misaki to notice the same disgusted looks on their faces as him. Mahiro looked down to see a spoon and smiled gently tapping it to the beast. The beast looked to it and wiped the mess from his face and hesintantly took the spoon into his hand; he hadn't used a spoon in years and thought he wouldn't remember. Misaki looked up shocked as he saw him take the spoon. The beast took the spoon with some oatmeal in it and lifted it up and tilted it slightly. The food fell into the beast's mouth in the most funniest way that caused Mahiro to chuckle getting a stern glare from his mother. Misaki contained a chuckle that wanted to come out and put his spoon down and lifted the bowl with two hands with a smile. The beast quickly caught what Misaki was doing and smiled lifting his bowl up as well. The two tilted their bowls to their mouths and started eating that way. Mahiro and Manami smiled deeply as the two were getting along so well that it might be the matter of time before they both fall in love with each other and break the curse. After breakfast, the two stood up and Manami and Mahiro took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen to be cleaned

"Usagi-San, you want to come outside with me?" Misaki asked and the beast smiled and nodded

"I will meet you out there in a minute, First I have to talk to someone" the beast said

"Alright, I'll see you soon then" Misaki said leaving to go outside and let his horse out again for more needed exercise as the beast left to go find Nowaki. After finding the candelabra, the beast told him he needed to speak to him alone and decided to go to the West Wing

"What is it sir?" If it is about what happened between me and Hiroki in the library earlier, I'm sor—" Nowaki started and the beast cut him off

"No it's not that. I found out something about Misaki" the beast said and that caught Nowaki's attention

"What is it?" Nowaki asked curious

"He told me he was bisexual" the beast said making Nowaki grin

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about" Nowaki said and sighed happily, "now you have more of a chance that he might fall for you"

"I know that, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I'm not going to risk what happened in the past again" the beast said causing Nowaki to frown

"But Sir… if you don't—" Nowaki started getting cut off by his master

"I'm still trying Nowaki; I'm just not getting my hopes up is all" the beast said and Nowaki nodded

"I understand"

"Well anyways, I told Misaki I will go outside with him, so I'm going to go" the beast said walking to the door

"Sir?" Nowaki asked and the beast stopped and turned around, "I'm proud of you for trying" Nowaki said with a smile

"Thanks" the beast said leaving

Outside, Misaki had let Junjou out of the stable that was already here when the beast purchased this mansion. Junjou began running around the mansion's property and the beast had came out and Misaki walked to him

"Hey Usagi-San, you want to feed the birds with me?" Misaki asked holding up a small bag of bird seed and the beast looked to the side

"…I don't think the birds would like me to feed them. Why don't you feed them and I'll watch" the beast said and Misaki grabbed the beast's arm gently

"Nonsense, come on" Misaki said pulling him gently to where a group of 5 birds were

"But Misaki…" the beast started

"No buts; now put your hands together and opened them" Misaki said and as the beast did what he was told to, Misaki placed some seed on the furry palms. Misaki took a step back and motioned the beast to put his hands near the birds. As the beast moved his hands closer to the birds they flew away. Usagi-San looked to Misaki with a slight frown as if saying 'see?'

Misaki smiled and saw one bird on the ground and pulled Usagi-San's hands near the bird causing the bird to jump back slightly. Misaki took a few seeds from the beast's hands and gently poured a trail from the beast's hands to the bird. The bird started pecking at the seeds on the ground before flying onto the beat's hands and started eating. The beast let out a smile and turned to Misaki who was also smiling. Misaki watched the beast smile happily as the bird was eating and couldn't help but smile

'I can't believe this is the same person. He's so nice and kind. I can't believe I haven't seen it there before, I'm always so good at telling how a person is… but why not him' Misaki thought and walked to a Sakura tree being watched by the beast

'I can't believe this is the same person. He used act afraid of me… but now he doesn't even shutter when touching my paws… maybe he's starting to like me…' the beast thought and looked down to his hand to see two more birds on them, '…It can't be, I can't let my hopes grow… maybe if I ignore it…. But I've never seen him look at me that way before' the beast thought looking to Misaki

Misaki saw the beast look at him and smiled and noticed that Junjou had walked to him and nuzzled him on the face slightly. Misaki hugged the horse and felt his heart thumping deeply as he was beginning to think he was starting to fall for the beast.

'…D-do I l-like him that way? I mean he's no prince charming… but there is something there, something that makes him nicer than before… something that I simply did not see before' he thought getting a snowball and throwing it at the beast. The beast was shocked slightly but when seeing Misaki chuckling he smirked. The beast got a lot of show together to form a huge snowball and threw it at Misaki. Misaki had wide eyes and dodged it. By dodging the snowball, It had hit the next thing behind Misaki; his horse. Junjou had wide eyes in surprise and Misaki started laughing as the beast was chuckling. The horse sounded like he huffed before using his powerful back lags to start kicking snow onto Misaki. Misaki let out a surprised scream and ran to the beast. The horse didn't stop there and started kicking snow on both of them. The two had trouble to defend themselves

"Alright Junjou, you win!" Misaki said and the horse did a triumphant trot around the snow covered two.

"Show off" Misaki said and all three started laughing. Misaki watched in shock as Junjou walked to the beast and nuzzled him softly on the face, catching both of them of guard.

"He likes you" Misaki said smiling, "It's strange since what happened to Junjou caused by a jackass from my village he never really gives anyone a chance except me and my brother"

"… What happened?" the beast asked and Misaki sighed

"This guy crashed Junjou into a tree causing his leg to be broken. Me and my brother fixed his leg though, so now it is as good as new" Misaki said and Usagi-San sighed

"Too bad, your horse seems like a really good horse" he said getting a happy lick from Junjou and a smile from Misaki and the beast smiled

"Misaki let's go inside to warm up" The beast said and Misaki smiled and nodded. The two were starting to walk to the entrance when the beast stopped and turned to Junjou who was starting to walk back to the stables, "Junjou you can come in too"

The horse ran to them happily as Misaki smiled deeply. As they were walking in the mansion; Nowaki, Manami, Tanaka and Mahiro were watching from the second story window

"There's something there that wasn't there before" Tanaka said and this is the first time he's seen Akihiko this way

"There is, but it is with Misaki" Nowaki said smiling

"What's there?" Mahiro said innocently

"Something you'll learn when you're older" Manami said and her and her son left.

"Why did you say something changed with Misaki only?" Tanaka asked Nowaki and Nowaki sighed

"You came in after what happened" Nowaki said, "this is the Usami-San that me and Hiroki knew… the same one he hid after what happened… and Misaki's taking it out of him" Nowaki said smiling and Tanaka sighed and nodded not really knowing what happened but was happy that Misaki was here to help him.

A couple of hours of sitting by the fire in the fireplace; Misaki was reading a book to Akihiko, who was close to him and Junjou laying down next to them with his head in Akihiko's lap

"And they live happily ever after" Misaki said shutting the book and the beast looked to Misaki and smiled

"Thanks for reading that to me" the beast said and Misaki smiled

"No problem" Misaki said and the beast smiled more

"Would you read another?"

Another hour has passed and Misaki was now in his room talking to the wardrobe as his horse was back in the stable and the beast was somewhere else

"Takumi? May I ask you a question?" Misaki asked and Takumi nodded

"Of course hon, what is on your mind?" he asked

"Well I've notice that Usagi-San likes fairytales right?"

"Well, I wasn't here for that long, but I've heard from Hiroki that he does" he said and Misaki smiled

"I have an idea"

"Ooh what is it?" the wardrobe asked excited

"Well if it works it'll be a surprise" Misaki said and the wardrobe nodded

"I'm going to go find Usagi-San" Misaki said leaving walking to the dining room to see Tanaka

"Hey Tanaka, do you know where Usagi-San is?" Misaki asked and Tanaka shrugged

"Maybe in the West Wing? I'll go get him for you" Tanaka said and Misaki nodded

"Ok I'll wait here" Misaki said smiling watching the clock walk off

In the West Wing, the beast was talking with Nowaki

"What is it you wanted sir?" Nowaki asked and the beast looked to the rose to see that it only has 3 petals left

"I come to… uh, terms with my feelings" the beast said and Nowaki grinned

"Aww… I knew it~" Nowaki chirped happily and the beast looked to the side

"Well anyways… I… need help. I—" the beast started

"Want to confess?" Nowaki asked and the beast nodded shyly

"…So what do I do?" the beast asked and Nowaki grinned

"Well how about—"

"Uhm sir?" Tanaka said walking in, "Sorry for interrupting… but Misaki wants to speak with you" Tanaka said and Nowaki smiled

"Go on Usami-San, I'll wait" Nowaki said and Akihiko nodded

"Ok" the beast said getting up following Tanaka out of the room, followed by Nowaki. Once they got to the dining room, they walked to Misaki who was sitting down

"Hello Usagi-San" Misaki said with a smile

"What is it you wanted Misaki?" Usagi-San asked and Tanaka and Nowaki were on the table as the beast remained standing up.

"I was wondering if you have a TV" Misaki said and the beast looked shocked but nodded

"Yes, but no cable" the beast said mumbling something about 'curse made it so' but it was unheard by the ones in the room.

"You have a DVD player?" Misaki asked and the beast nodded and Misaki smiled

"Well there is a movie I want you to see, and I know you don't have it… I know a place they might have it, and it is in the next town over" Misaki said and the beast looked shocked

"And I was wondering if we could get it?"

"But Misaki… we wouldn't be able too, since we're supposed to be inanimate objects" Nowaki said and Misaki nodded

"I know… but I was wondering… if you might let… me go get it" Misaki said nervously and shyly shocking the beast and making Tanaka and Nowaki freeze

"But Misaki…" the beast started

"I know I would technically break the promise I made, but if you let me go get it; it wouldn't be breaking the promise…" Misaki said and Nowaki sighed

"Misaki, you do know he doesn't exactly trust anyone as much as he used to" Nowaki said and Tanaka nodded

"It took a while for him to trust his servants" Tanaka said trying to make Misaki change his mind

"I know, but I promise right after I get it, I'll come back. Plus I wouldn't go to my village since everyone knows me there. And to make sure I'm not doing anything else, Tanaka would come with me" Misaki said picking up the clock who was startled and nervous from the whole thing. As the beast was about to say 'no' Nowaki whispered in his ear 'Trust is the first step to him liking you' and the beast sighed

"Fine… but you promise to come back?" the beast asked and Misaki smiled and nodded

"Of course I will" Misaki said hugging him… "But I have no money for it"

"Hold on" the beast said leaving and coming back with 35 dollars and gave it to Misaki and Misaki looked at it nervously

"Usagi-San… I don't want to take your money" he said nervously

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty of it and nothing to spend it on" the beast said and Misaki smiled and hugged him

"Usagi-San you're the best" Misaki said and Nowaki and the beast watched him leave with Tanaka

"Sir I'm proud of you" Nowaki said once they left the mansion doors and the beast nodded, "Let's give you some tips on how to act when confessing~" Nowaki said grinning happily and the two left to the West Wing as Mahiro came in to the dining room

"Aww why does Tanaka get to go with him? I wanna go" Mahiro whined out and his mother came behind him

"Now, now Mahiro, knowing you you'll make Misaki take you everywhere in town" she said and Mahiro sighed and smiled

"I guess you're right" he said smiling

With Tanaka and Misaki, they got on the horse and left the grounds

"Are you really coming back?" Tanaka asked

"No Tanaka I just took you to sell you; of course I'm coming back you silly clock" Misaki said and Tanaka sighed as he always hated sarcasm since either Nowaki or Hiroki would use it the most.

"Come on Junjou let's hurry up, we have to be back soon" Misaki said nudging his feet gently in the horse's side. The horse let out a nay before going faster than before. Before they knew it they got to the entrance of a town in less than a half an hour.

"This… town is where my brother enters the annual cook fairs…" Misaki said and Tanaka sighed

"I thought you said no one would recognize you" Tanaka said as the horse walked slowly into town

"No one should. I haven't been here in a long time" Misaki said and got off the horse and walked him through the streets with one arm as he was carrying Tanaka in the other

"Remember not to talk… it's already strange that I'm holding a clock with eyes and a mouth" Misaki said and Tanaka nodded. Misaki began walking to a movie store and was stopped by someone

"…Misaki? Is that you?" someone asked and Misaki turned to see someone he hadn't seen in years

"…Yuki?" Misaki asked shocked and the lady smiled and hugged him

"It's been too long…" she said "I haven't seen you since…"

"The accident, first time in years I stepped foot in here" Misaki mumbled and heard a small cough and froze and smiled slightly, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I promised a friend I would run an errand for him" he said

"Alright… you need to visit more" she said and Misaki smiled and nodded and was about to walk off when she remembered something

"Oh Misaki wait!" she said running to him and gave him a wad of money and Misaki looked to it shocked

"What is it?" Misaki asked "how much is here?"

"500"

Both Misaki and Tanaka's eyes widened at that

"F-five hundred?" Misaki stuttered as no one would give this away for free

"Well yes, you see they appointed me as one of the judges of the cook fair. And if anyone signed up and didn't come would get money" she said "Do not tell anyone ok? Because then there wouldn't be a cook fair and the town would be broke…" she said smiling

"…Oh… thanks" Misaki said

"In all the times I've run and watched these fairs I didn't see Takahiro miss a single one" she said and Misaki nodded

"…Something came up is all. Now if you excuse me I have to get this" he said leaving

"Have a good day and give the money to Takahiro" she said leaving. Misaki looked to the money not knowing if he should save it and give it to his brother since he'll never see him again and sighed

"Misaki" Tanaka whispered "come on lets go"

"Alright" Misaki mumbled before going to a thrift shop knowing that this particular one sold any type of movies. He saw the movie and picked it up and Tanaka looked to the cover and was confused

"Shrek?" Tanaka whispered, "What movie's that?"

"Something good" Misaki said and turned around to walk to the counter when stopping dead in his tracks

"Misaki?" Tanaka whispered and Misaki had wide eyes at what he was staring at… a beautiful old guitar with a Sakura tree and Sakura blossoms printed on it

"What is that?" Tanaka asked and Misaki sighed and walked to it picking it up

"It's my… mom's" Misaki said and Tanaka had wide eyes. Misaki couldn't help but take it to the counter with the movie

"You want that old thing?" the cashier asked as no one wanted it so he had to lower the price on it each week and Misaki smiled

"Yes"

"Alright if you say so" he said checking the tags. The movie was 15 dollars as the old guitar was 45 since no one wanted it. So Misaki ended up paying 60 dollars.

After getting the items they walked outside to get Junjou and began walking out of the town.

_Oh yes, I'm the richest of my village_

Misaki froze at the voice and turned around to see Haruhiko walking down the street in the same direction

"Shit!" Misaki said chanting 'please don't see me, please don't see me' as he quickly pulled Junjou and Tanaka into an alleyway to avoid being seen by Haruhiko

"Who is that?" Tanaka asked as he saw Haruhiko walk down the street and Misaki sighed deeply

"Someone from my village… he's the one that broke my horse's leg" Misaki said and Tanaka sighed and watched Haruhiko and was confused

"Why is it that he looks familiar?" Tanaka asked and Misaki looked at him confused

"You know him?" Misaki asked and Tanaka shrugged

"Don't know" he said and Misaki shrugged and got on the horse and rode out of the town and straight to the mansion. Misaki put Junjou away and walked into the mansion

"Usagi-San we're back!" Misaki called out and in seconds the beast came down from the West Wing and couldn't help but smile since Misaki had kept to his word and Misaki smiled

"See I did come back, I never break a promise" Misaki said

"Well you did a while back remember?" Tanaka said and Misaki glared at him

"When I get scared I don't think before doing… like I'm afraid of thunderstorms… last time one scared me so much I hit the wall accidentally" Misaki said and Tanaka sighed and the beast saw the look in Misaki's eyes where there was slight pain and fear when saying something about thunderstorms. He knew something bad had happen sometime in this boy's life during a thunderstorm. The beast then saw the guitar in the boy's hand

"What's with the guitar?" the beast asked

"Well, I got the movie like I said and someone I haven't seen since maybe… 10 years or so, gave me some money since well my brother was supposed to go to the cooking fair that the town holds annually… but you know what happened" Misaki said, "Well I found this guitar" he said smiling at it, "It used to be my mother's"

The beast looked shocked but nodded

"Do you know how to play?" the beast asked and Misaki nodded

"Only one song though, it was one of the few songs my mom used to sing to me" he said smiling, "Well anyways I got the movie, and I really wanted you to see it. It's my favorite movie" he said

Everyone in the mansion gathered together in the living room where Misaki had put the movie in and before the movie played Mahiro jumped up

"What movie is it Misaki-San?" Mahiro asked excitedly

"It's called Shrek" Misaki said "I used to watch this movie all the time when I was a kid" Misaki said smiling pushing the play button. During the whole movie the beast couldn't help but think that the things that were happening to the princess and the ogre was something like what is happening between him and Misaki. It lead him to wonder if Misaki was showing this to somehow give off the fact he might have feelings for him as he does him. But it also could mean that Misaki wanted to watch it since he hadn't seen it in a while, but whatever the reason was it gave the beast hope.

"That's a great movie" Mahiro said smiling "I like Donkey~!"

" He reminds me of Nowaki" Tanaka said laughing and everyone started laughing with him as Nowaki glared slightly at the side and as the laughter died Misaki chuckled slightly

"What?" the beast asked and Misaki looked to him

"I just thought of someone who could fit Lord Farquaad perfectly" Misaki said and Nowaki grinned

"I hope you say Tanaka" Nowaki said earning a chuckle from everyone and a glare from Tanaka

"No, it's the person that hurt my horse" Misaki said "Other than the height difference they're an exact match" Misaki said and the beast remembered something

"Misaki, you said that you hadn't seen this movie in a while, I was wondering why" the beast asked and Misaki looked to him and sighed

"My family used to live in the town that I just went to... well something happened and me and my brother didn't have enough money to live in that town anymore so we moved to the village… where it has no electricity" Misaki said and the beast

"What happened?" Mahiro asked and Manami sighed

"Mahiro, it isn't nice to ask someone what happened in their lives" Manami said and Misaki shook his head and let out a tiny smile

"No it's alright, what happened was 10 years ago my parents died in a car crash" Misaki said having some tears form shocking and saddening the servants and the beast "but nothing to worry about, I gotten used to it" he said with a slight smile

"I'm so sorry" Nowaki said sadly, he was an orphan, and people think orphans don't know what it feels like, but Nowaki does. He might not have parents but the owner of the orphanage he lived at before going to the Usami household was more like a mother to him than anyone else and he would dread if something bad happened to her.

"It's fine" Misaki said having more tears form and Manami sighed knowing what it's like

"You don't seem fine… I know since I'm in the same boat. Mahiro's father died when he was little so he doesn't remember him, but I did" she said and Misaki sighed

"Maybe playing that one song will make you feel better?" the beast asked and Misaki smiled and got the guitar

"I haven't played in a while but I'll try" Misaki said tuning the guitar's strings and started playing the guitar to the song while singing it, and some tears fell.

**Sweet Child O' Mine (Cover) Sheryl Crow**

He's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
>Now and then when I see his face<br>It takes me away to that special place  
>And if I stared too long<br>I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>And if they thought of rain<br>I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<br>His hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder  
>And the rain<br>To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>Where do we go?  
>Sweet child o' mine (1)<p>

After the song, everyone said he played it really well, but it wasn't just skill it was emotions since this was the song that his mom sang to both him and Takahiro when they were little.

"Thanks…" Misaki said with a smile and the beast sighed and looked to the time

"It's bedtime" he said and all the servants hugged Misaki saying 'sorry' and other things like before leaving. That just leaves Misaki and the beast and the beast looked to Misaki sadly

"I'm sorry" the beast said and Misaki looked shocked before smiling and hugging the beast

"Thanks Usagi-San, goodnight" he said leaving to his room and the beast went to his room

The middle of the night the beast awoke to the sound of a scream. Panic seized him as it sounded like it came from Misaki and heard thunder and saw lightning and he knew.

'Damn the unpredictable weather…' He thought as it was in the middle of winter and he quickly got up and walked to Misaki's room and opened the door to see the wardrobe trying to calm the crying boy down

"Shh, shh, it's ok" Takumi said sitting close to the boy

"Misaki?" the beast asked and Misaki looked up with tears and got up and ran and hugged the beast tightly

"U-Usagi-S-San…" the boy sobbed out and the beast looked at the wardrobe shocked and the wardrobe looked sad

"H-he had some sort of nightmare" Takumi said and the beast let out a shuttered sigh and kneeled down to the boy

"Misaki… was what happened to your parents… was that during a thunderstorm?" the beast asked and closed his eyes when seeing the boy nod and still sob.

"Misaki…would you like to sleep with me?" Usagi-San asked looking to the side wondering if the boy would or not. But to his surprise the boy nodded. That gave him the answer he needed and picked the sobbing boy up.

"Takumi he'll be sleeping with me ok?" the beast said leaving before he got an answer and walked to his room and laid Misaki down and laid next to him. Misaki cuddled closer to the beast and soon his tears stopped from the beast saying gentle things to him.

"Thanks Usagi-San" Misaki said and the beast looked shocked as Misaki smiled and cuddled closer into him falling to sleep. The beast sighed gently stroked the boys hair.

'I know I deserved what happened to me… but… no one as nice as Misaki should've been through what he had been through… poor thing' Usagi-San said before letting sleep take him just like the boy who was cuddling to him

**1) My mom likes this song, doesn't actually sing it to me or my older brother, but the song reminds her of us so I had to add it in :D**

**I added alot of my own things in this chapter, so I hope you liked it**

**And sorry if it seems a little rushed, but it took me two-three days to type this chapter, plus I've been reading the Dexter Series- which is a good book by the way (on the second book) XD**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait... I've been so busy with my classes and home work. And I've been very into Psych and Dexter (my favorite tv shows on tv), so that was taking up my time as well... So has friends and family... and have a new video game... and procrastination... and writing other stories...**

**Aparrently all types of things were keeping me from this story, but there is at least one or two more chapters to this story, and I promise I wont make you wait for it as long as I did this chapter**

**Oh and why Psych and Dexter was my distractions is because they are an amazing show. Psych is probably rated 13+age and Dexter is rated 16/17+age**

**Well onward with the story!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

That morning the beast woke up groaning slightly. He always hated mornings and waking up in general… but before he could let his temper rise like every other time he woke up he felt shock. There was extra weight on him. Wondering what it was he looked to his chest to see Misaki sleeping soundly on it. The beast looked confused before remembering what had happened the night before and let out a small sigh. The beast realized that what he had gone through was bad but what this poor boy went through was not only bad but tragic.

"Misaki…" the beast said softly without meaning to and noticed the boy stirring and slowly opened his eyes and looked to the beast he was cuddling with and blushed slightly. Misaki sat up and groaned in tiredness and the beast sat up and looked guilty

"Sorry I woke you up" the beast said and Misaki shook his head

"It's ok; if it wasn't for you I doubt I would get any sleep last night" Misaki said mumbling out the last part and the beast sighed

"Misaki… I'm sorry" the beast said gently wiped the hair away from Misaki's eyes and Misaki smiled

"It's ok, whatever happens, happens right?" Misaki asked hugging the beast and the beast hesitantly hugged back.

"Usami-San I—" a voice said with a gasp at the end and Misaki and the beast looked to the door to see there were Nowaki and Hiroki with wide eyes. Misaki blushed slightly and Usagi-San looked to the side with a slight glare as the candelabra and feather were shocked silent. Misaki smiled slightly

"Uh… would you look at the time… I… uh promised that I would help Masaru with making breakfast" Misaki said getting up and walked to the door. He turned around and smiled at the beast, "See you later Usagi-San… thanks for last night" he finished leaving

"…Sooo what was going on in here?" Nowaki asked

"Nothing" the beast said looking to Nowaki

"I will believe that when pigs fly" Hiroki said and the beast sighed

"Well the thunderstorm last night scared him. It turns out that his parents died… on a day it was storming… He wouldn't calm down so he slept with me" he said and Nowaki grinned

"Aww… you're really in love with him aren't you?" Nowaki asked and the beast nodded once and Hiroki and Nowaki looked to each other and smiled

"I think today is the day you should confess" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded and the beast sighed and was about to say something when Hiroki started talking

"We did tell you we would help didn't we?" Hiroki asked and the beast looked to him and nodded once

"So how bout after breakfast we'll get you ready and tell you what to do?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki grinned

"That sounds like a really good idea sir" Nowaki said "and coming from Hiro-San too, it should mean something right?" Nowaki asked and the beast nodded

"Alright" the beast said getting up and walked to the door, "I do need all the help I could get" he said before leaving the room. Nowaki grinned and Hiroki looked confused

"What is it Nowaki?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed in happiness

"Well you do realize what just happened right?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki looked confused

"He agreed to us helping him confess?" Hiroki asked as it was really obvious

"Well there is that, but what time is it?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki growled slightly

"I don't like games like this Nowaki" he said firmly and Nowaki sighed

"Please answer the question Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"Morning…" Hiroki asked and had wide eyes at what Nowaki was getting at

"So you see what I mean?" Nowaki asked

"He didn't lose his temper like he always does when waking up" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded

"And who was here the first time he didn't lose his temper?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki rolled his eyes slightly

"Misaki… of course he was the one who can cause him to not lose his temper… if only the kid was here years ago" Hiroki mumbled out remembering all the times he and everyone else was yelled at because the beast had just woken up. Nowaki grinned

"Well since they are going to eat, let's get things ready to help Usami-San out" Nowaki said grabbing Hiroki's feather hand and left to find the things they need to find to help the beast look and act presentable and nice when confessing his love.

After breakfast the beast sighed in content as he rubbed his stomach still sitting at the table that Misaki and the teapot and teacup were

"Mmm that was the best thing I ever had; Manami tell Masaru he did well" the beast said not noticing Misaki was looking to the side in a flustered embarrassed way. Manami smiled at the beast and looked to Misaki

"Well sir—" Manami started when her son chipped in

"Misaki's the one who made it~!" Mahiro said happily with a big grin and the beast looked shocked

"Really?" the beast asked looking to Misaki and Misaki looked to him with a cute embarrassed look

"Yes" Misaki said softly and the beast smiled at the cuteness

"First time cooking?" the beast asked and Misaki nodded and the beast smiled

"You're amazing…" the beast said and had wide eyes and rubbed his neck and looked to the side "A-at cooking"

"Thanks" Misaki said smiling as this was the first time he saw the beast flustered or nervous like

"Masaru must be proud of you for making such a delicious meal for the first time" the beast said and Misaki smile turned to one that was more nervous.

"Well if you need me I'll be outside with Junjou" Misaki said walking to the exit and turned to the beast with a smile, "I'm glad you liked it" he finished leaving.

While Misaki was outside with his horse, the beast walked to the West Wing where he met to an ambush. The coat rack glomped him and held him in place when Nowaki and Hiroki slowly walked to him with a smile

"What the hell are you doing?" the beast asked not being able to free himself from the coat rack's grip. Hearing Hiroki's evil laugh and the evil smiles on his and Nowaki's face made him freeze.

"Well Usami-San to help you confess we need you to take a bath" Nowaki said smiling evil causing the beast to freeze even more

"…What? No…!" the beast said stubbornly

"To bad" the feather duster said as he and Nowaki knew since what happened, the beast didn't like taking baths. The beast had let out a growl at Hiroki's defiance

"I'm your Master! I'm not—" the beast started

"Do you want to stay that way?" Hiroki asked harshly shutting the beast up and Nowaki smiled nervously and let out a nervous chuckle

"Sorry for Hiro-San's bluntness… but wouldn't you feel better if you can confess your feelings for Misaki-San if you are clean?" Nowaki asked and to their shock the beast had nodded

"…Alright" he said.

During the bath, the coat rack and Nowaki were helping the beast, Tanaka left to get the wardrobe to help with the beast's clothing. The beast shook his fur hating to be wet since sometimes his fur smelled like wet dog and let out a deep sigh

"Nowaki… what happens if he… doesn't…" the beast said and Nowaki smiled

"There is nothing to worry about sir, just be yourself, as in the person you were" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded

"Alright" the beast said getting out and the wardrobe came in with some cloths. After the beast dried off, Takumi gave the cloths to him. Once the clothes were on it made the beast look like a real gentleman; furry but a real gentleman.

"Thanks Takumi" the beast said and Takumi nodded happily

"Anything to help you confess your love~ you two will look so good together~" the wardrobe chirped out happily before leaving.

"I'll go get Misaki sir" Tanaka said leaving to go get Misaki. The beast's heart started racing wondering what the boy would do when hearing his confession…

5 minutes passed and Misaki got to the beast's room

"What is it Usagi-San?" Misaki asked but had slightly wide eyes at how well the beast had looked; he looked like a real gentleman, furry but a gentleman nonetheless

"Misaki I uh…" the beast said flustered and looked to Nowaki and Hiroki who where behind Misaki. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki and did a dance gesture, "Would you like to dance with me, in the ballroom?"

Misaki blushed slightly and nodded, "sure, I'd love to" Misaki said and the beast was now nervous and relieved. The two headed to the ballroom and began to dance, but Manami, being the devious teapot she was, turned the music to the type for slow dances. Misaki blushed slightly and the beast was now very nervous not really knowing what to do at the moment. Misaki saw this and smiled and rolled his eyes. He took the beast's hand and placed it on his hip. The beast smiled and they started to slow dance.

An hour or two of slow dancing, Misaki had offered to read to the beast, as he did before and of course the beast couldn't turn down the boy's offer. When reading they were near the fireplace.

"The end" Misaki finished and closed the book

"That was a great book Misaki" the beast said and Misaki smiled and nodded

"This is my favorite book" Misaki stated and placed it down, "What do you want to do now?"

"Does it sound good to you if we go outside to the balcony and watch the sunset?" the beast asked and Misaki nodded

"Sounds great!" Misaki chirped and the beast grabbed his arm gently and leads him to the balcony. If Misaki couldn't hear the beast's heart thump Misaki must be deaf since the beast could swear that his heart is beating so fast and hard that it would be heard or at least leap out of his chest. This is the time he is going to confess his undying love for the boy ahead of him.

"Misaki… are you happy here?" the beast asked watching the sun set very slowly as if time was waiting for him to confess his love for the boy.

"Of course I am!" Misaki said and the beast smiled thinking it would be easy to confess now but when Misaki sighed sadly the beast didn't know

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, well this place is fantastic and wonderful but… but I miss my brother you know… he is the only family I have… but other than that I love it here" Misaki said and the beast could see beyond the smile, that the boy is sad that he hasn't seen his brother. Feeling guilty, the beast rose to his feet and helped Misaki to his

"I have a way for you to see your brother if you would like" the beast said and Misaki had wide eyes

"Really?" Misaki asked

"Yes, follow me" the beast said and leads him to the West Wing and to the mirror. The beast picked it up and gave it to Misaki, "Here, if you say the thing you want to see the mirror will show it to you"

"… I'd like to see my older brother" Misaki said to the mirror. To Misaki's horror, the mirror had shown his brother, but he was deep in the woods, not moving.

"Oh no" Misaki said, "My brother is in danger… he can't make it in the cold much longer... I need to... I uh" Misaki said not knowing what to do since he wasn't allowed to leave the mansion grounds

"Misaki…" the beast said looking to the rose that only had 3 petals on it and sighed deeply and looked to Misaki, "Go save him"

"Wh-what?" Misaki asked and the beast nodded, "b-but the promise"

"Forget the promise, You don't have to stay here any longer, go save your brother" the beast said knowing if he didn't do this and Misaki's brother died, the boy would never forgive him and it would kill him to know the boy would forever hate him

"…Th-thanks Usagi-San" Misaki said hugging him and smiled, "You're the best" he said trying to hand back the mirror but the beast shook his head

"No… you keep it, it will remind you of all of us here" the beast said and Misaki smiled

"Thanks…" Misaki said quickly leaving the room.

Right when Misaki left the room, Nowaki and Tanaka entered the room to see the beast looking at the rose

"Sir, how did it go?" Tanaka asked and was saying something but was cut off by the beast

"I let him go" the beast asked and Nowaki and Tanaka had wide eyes

"But why? We were so close" Tanaka said shocked and slightly angry.

"Because… I love him" the beast said sadly looking at them

"What happened?" Nowaki asked

"Something… that if I kept him here any longer he would hate me forever" the beast said watching as the third petal was falling and sighed. He walked to the balcony and saw Misaki riding his horse off in the distance and let out a sad depressed growl

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nowaki and Tanaka looked at each other sadly as the beast was in a worst state of depression as he was staring at the place he last saw Misaki. The candelabra and clock decided to leave the West Wing and tell the heart crushing news to the rest of the servants. Right when they got down the stairs; they saw everyone gathered around the door and walked to them.

"Hey everyone" Tanaka started and Manami turned around and looked at them with a shocked and nervous look

"Misaki just left the mansion grounds" Manami stated in a frantic tone

"He said that he probably won't come back" Hiroki said and Nowaki and Tanaka looked down and sighed

"That's probably because the master… let him go" Nowaki said shocking everyone

"WHAT? WHY?" everyone said in unison and Tanaka sighed deeply

"He said he loves him" Tanaka said and Shinobu walked to him

"But wouldn't that be enough to break the curse? Him loving someone?" Shinobu asked and Nowaki and Manami shook their heads

"No it isn't that simple" Manami said

"He has to be loved in return" Nowaki said and Shinobu growled

"But why did he leave? I thought!" Shinobu started in a harsh tone and sighed "I thought he liked him" he said quieter

"All the master said was that something happened and if he kept Misaki-San here any longer; he would hate him forever" Nowaki said and Shinobu sighed and nodded

"But then we won't be human again" someone said and Nowaki growled

"Alright everyone, who is only thinking of themselves? This is not about you; it's about the master!" Nowaki growled out and everyone looked down in guilt. Everyone was quiet before Manami looked up and around

"Anyone see where Mahiro went off to?"

With Misaki; he stopped the horse right where Takahiro's body lay on the cold ground. Misaki touched his brother's frozen cheek and it was colder than ice

"Nii-San" Misaki asked and there was no answer, "Nii-San" Misaki asked a little more frantic and his brother opened his eye to see his little brother

"M-Misaki…" Takahiro started and Misaki was relieved to see his brother moving

"Shh, save your strength… I'll take you back home" Misaki said putting his brother on the horse and went straight to their little house on the outskirts of the village. Misaki helped his brother into their house. Sumi, still outside, sighed from the cold and in depression as he would have to go to Haruhiko and tell him that they had returned and be, once again, crushed.

Inside the house, Misaki wrapped his brother in a wool blanket and started a fire in the fireplace.

"Misaki… I never thought I would see you again" Takahiro said hugging Misaki and Misaki smiled and hugged back

"Yeah, I'm home"

"M-Misaki, how did you escape the horrible beast?" Takahiro asked and Misaki smiled and shook his head

"I didn't, he let me go" Misaki said

"That monstrous beast let you go?" Takahiro asked shocked as he of course thought the beast was evil

"He wasn't that bad; he was actually really kind" Misaki said smiling, "He isn't a beast at all" Misaki said and Takahiro smiled. Misaki smiled and looked in the bag to see a little surprise came out; Mahiro

"Mahiro what are you doing here?" Misaki asked and Takahiro smiled

"Oh it's you, never thought I'll see such a cheerful teacup again" Takahiro said and Mahiro smiled and looked to Misaki with a frown

"Misaki… why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?" Mahiro asked and Misaki sighed and gently caressed the cup

"Mahiro, of course I do, everyone is wonderful there; it's just I couldn't stay there anymore and Usagi-San knew that" Misaki said and Mahiro sighed deeply

"…but" Mahiro started but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Misaki got up and opened the door to reveal Haruhiko

"Misaki, you're finally home" he stated

"Was gone for a while" Misaki said looking to the side as he didn't want to be 10 feet from this jackass

"I'll give you one more chance to become my husband and be mine forever" Haruhiko said and Misaki huffed

"And why would I agree to that Haruhiko?" Misaki asked irritated… not even 10 minutes of his return Haruhiko already began demanding he be his husband.

"Because of this" Haruhiko said snapping his fingers and a couple of guys in white came in and grabbed Takahiro

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked harshly and a man came next to Haruhiko

"Don't worry we'll take good care of your brother" he said pointing to a carriage that said the name of some insane institution and Misaki growled

"My brother isn't crazy!" Misaki yelled

"But from what I could tell he was raving on like a lunatic" the institution owner said and told the guys to pull Takahiro to the carriage as the crowd of villagers were cheering

"N-no" Takahiro said and Misaki rushed out to stop them only to be stopped by Haruhiko

"Misaki, I'll tell them to let him go, only if you let yourself become mine forever" Haruhiko said and Misaki glared at him

"He isn't crazy you know that you jackass!" Misaki yelled

"Yeah, that's why he was ranting on about a beast that took you prisoner" Sumi said and Haruhiko nodded

"Big canine teeth, very furry, at least 10ft tall" Haruhiko said "Has crazy written all over it. Now Misaki won't you?"

"Never!"

"Fine have your brother be thrown in the mental institution for all I care!" Haruhiko yelled started to leave and Misaki took a look at the mirror the beast gave him and bit his lip. Either way, this is bad.

"WAIT!"Misaki yelled and Haruhiko looked to him hoping the boy changed his mind, "Nii-San is telling the truth about the beast" he said getting gasps from everyone

"What? People are right, the eccentric is running through the family" Haruhiko mumbled, "take them both away

"Wait, I have proof" Misaki said looking to the mirror, 'sorry Usagi-San…' "Show me the beast"

Misaki showed them the mirror that had the beast's picture and it was growling. Everyone gasped and Misaki looked to the mirror noticing the sadness behind the growl and was wondering if him leaving caused that. Haruhiko took the mirror to get a better look as the villagers were asking Misaki questions about the beast

"Is he mean?"

"No"

"Would he hurt us?"

"Good god no, he couldn't even hurt a fly. Thought he looks mean and scary; he's far from it… he is really nice and kind" Misaki said with a warm smile and Haruhiko looked up from the mirror and glared at Misaki. He was now feeling really jealous… why would Misaki chose such a disgusting furry creature over his hansom figure? He knew exactly how to deal with this

"If I didn't know any better; I would think you have feelings for this monster" Haruhiko said and Misaki glared at him

"He's no monster. The only monster around here is you Haruhiko" Misaki said gritting out the last word.

"Oh really? I'll bet he would come and take your children at night" Haruhiko said and the children gasped and held onto their parents

"No! Don't listen to him!" Misaki yelled but Haruhiko continued

"He'll wreck havoc all over the village! We won't be safe until his head is mounted on my wall!" Haruhiko yelled "We have to kill the beast!"

"NO!" Misaki yelled and Haruhiko came up to him and Takahiro and locked them in the basement since he knows that they would try to stop them from killing the beast at all costs. He couldn't have that; he couldn't let them stop him from killing off the thing that is getting in his way of marrying Misaki.

In the basement, Misaki heard the villagers leaving by the chanting of 'kill the beast' was getting quieter and quieter and try to open the basement door but it didn't open

"No" Misaki said frantically, "No, it's my fault... I have to get out of here to save him!" Misaki said and Takahiro looked to him and sighed

"Misaki, do you like him?"Takahiro asked and Misaki blushed

"That obvious?" Misaki asked and Takahiro nodded with a smile

"I may be oblivious at most times, but I still can read you like a book little brother" Takahiro said and Misaki sighed

"Nii-San, how would we get out of here?" Misaki asked and Takahiro sighed and shrugged as the only exit was blocked.

What they didn't know Mahiro was still in the house and he ran to the horse

"Hey Junjou… do you want to help Misaki and his brother out of this to save the master?" Mahiro asked and as an answer Junjou licked the little cup and Mahiro giggled, "What can we use to get the door open?"

Junjou was thinking and it hit him, he ran to the side of the house and got two bottles of experimental food ingredients that Takahiro came up with that weren't good and were like acid

"What's that?" Mahiro asked and as if he spoke horse, he understood what Junjou was going to do and helped him. They poured the ingredients on the door and the door became melted somewhat. Junjou stomped with all his might on the door and it broke. Misaki and Takahiro were shocked and saw Junjou and Mahiro

"That was awesome!" Mahiro yelled and Misaki smiled and picked up Mahiro

"You and Junjou are brave for messing around with those acid ingredients my brother came up with" Misaki said

"Hey" Takahiro whined

"What? They melted your stove and we had to buy a new one, remember?" Misaki asked and Takahiro glared at the side,

"Come on Misaki, the master is in danger!" Mahiro said and Misaki nodded as they got outside and Misaki got onto Junjou and so did Takahiro, holding Mahiro. They were racing over to the beast's mansion

At the beast's mansion, the servants had noticed that the villagers were coming with pitchforks and a giant metal thing to force the door open. Manami went to the West Wing and looked to the beast

"Master, the villagers are coming… what should we do?" Manami asked and the beast looked at the guy in front, who had the mirror that he gave to Misaki… and sighed deeply

"Let them come" he said quietly

"But…" Manami started and growled "No! No matter what we'll not let them in!" She said and left down stairs where all the servants gathered together

"What did he say we should do?"

"Nothing… but we're not letting them up there without a fight!" Manami stated "Everyone get in front of the door to block it!"

As the servants were blocking the door, the villagers were using the huge metal thing to bust the door down.

"W-we can't hold it forever!" Tanaka yelled in a hushed tone and right after they broke the door down. Entering, the villagers felt afraid as there were no lights and the room was full of furniture. Right as a man took a hold of Nowaki for light and got to the middle of the room, Nowaki burned his head

"NOW!" Nowaki said getting out of the screaming burnt man's grip and the furniture began moving and started attacking the intruders. Everyone was really shocked and somewhat afraid but a brave sole decided to try attacking the wardrobe. Takumi decided to trap him within him and when the man came out he was wearing nothing but bright pink lingerie with bright green neck and head wear and he started screaming

"Oh hon, I would scream to, those are defiantly NOT your colors" Takumi said with a grin as it was really funny.

Nowaki was backed into a corner as a man was sticking a torch near him making him melt slightly. He was nervous because he doesn't think he would get out of this one. Hiroki saw this and tried to grab a hose but his flimsy feathers weren't enough to grab a hold of it. Tanaka knew what Hiroki was going to do and helped him grab it. And rushed over to where Nowaki was and turned on the hose and sprayed the man that was threatening Nowaki's life and he ran to the other side of the room

"Thanks Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded

"Couldn't have done it without Tanaka" Hiroki mumbled and Nowaki smiled at him and Tanaka. With all the chaos and confusion, Haruhiko dodged the attacks and headed up the stairs

Haruhiko walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway where he thinks the beast was and had a bow and arrow in hand. He opened the door to see the beast sitting down looking out the window and put an arrow in the bow and pulled it back aiming it at the beast. The noise made the beast look back to see the man and had a sad puppy dog look on his face and groaned slightly before looking back to where he was staring at before. Haruhiko let the bow go and it hit the beast in the shoulder causing the beast to gasp and growl in pain but didn't do anything. Haruhiko growled and kicked the beast out of the room on to the balcony. Haruhiko followed on to the balcony to see the beast was still not moving or even refusing to move

"Why don't you fight back beast?" Haruhiko asked as the beast was still not moving. Haruhiko growled slightly, he wanted a fight but fighting or not he will take the threat of him marrying Misaki out of existence. He looked to the side to see a smashed statue that had a huge hunk that looks like a really thick bat. Haruhiko smirked and grabbed it thinking this is the best way to get rid of the threat. He walked over to the beast and raised it to smash the head in. The beast saw this and just closed his eyes

"NO!"

Haruhiko and the beast turned to see Misaki near the entrance of the mansion grounds. It made the beast's heart flutter and Haruhiko growl slightly but still hasn't lowered the weapon

"NO HARHIKO… DON'T KILL HIM!" Misaki yelled as loud as he could.

The beast had wide eyes and turned to his attacker, "Y-you're…?" the beast asked and Haruhiko smirked

"Bet Misaki has mentioned me in his captivity right?" Haruhiko stated and the beast growled deeply, "now it ends for you" he said thrusting the weapon in a downward motion. The beast grabbed the weapon with his hands and was pushing up. Haruhiko saw this and was pushing down with more force that he had known he had.

'H-he's stronger… than the last time I saw him…' The beast thought feeling trapped. Haruhiko ripped the weapon from the beast's hands and hit the beast's right shoulder hard causing the beast to growl out in pain.

With Misaki, he got off the horse and ran inside the mansion being stopped by Nowaki and Tanaka

"M-Misaki-San you're back" Nowaki said as the villagers, that didn't retreat or run away, were still fighting, but was soon going to lose.

"N-no time to talk Nowaki-San… Usagi-San's in trouble" Misaki said running up the stairs fast, almost tipping on his own feet followed by Nowaki and Tanaka. Misaki ran to the West Wing and saw the smashed window. Misaki felt his stomach drop as he was hoping the beast was ok. Misaki made it to the balcony to see the beast trying so hard to get the weapon and the unbelievably strong man to get away.

"Haruhiko! Stop this at once!" Misaki yelled and Haruhiko stopped trying to kill the beast to turn around to see Misaki. Haruhiko smirked as a devious plan came to his mind. He walked over to Misaki and pinned his arm to the wall with his hand.

"Listen Misaki" He started using his free hand to gently grab Misaki's chin, "I won't kill him. Just promise to be mine and marry me" he finished and Misaki was staring at him unable to speak. The beast looked to Misaki and saw the raw emotions of disgust and sadness in his eyes. Misaki looked down and let out a shaky sigh

"…alright" Misaki mumbled, "Just don't kill him"

"Promise" Haruhiko said with a smile that said 'finally!' and was leaning in for a kiss and Misaki shut his eyes tightly. All the sudden it started raining slightly

The beast had wide eyes as he remembered what Misaki had said when he first became prisoner

"_Only to those who I care about"_

The beast growled deeply and got up, and despite his hurt probably broken arm, he pulled Haruhiko away from Misaki

"Stay away from Misaki!" the beast said and Haruhiko growled and pushed the beast back.

"He's mine not yours you filthy beast!" Haruhiko said. The beast lost his balance and started falling from the edge of the balcony. The beast grabbed onto Haruhiko and pulled him with him. Misaki gasped and jumped into action and grabbed Haruhiko and the beast's hands trying to pull them up. Luckily for the beast it wasn't his almost broken arm. Misaki tried to pull them up, but they were too heavy for the boy to pull up alone and they were pulling him towards the edge more. Nowaki and Tanaka saw this and grabbed the boy's ankles trying to pull back but the ground was slick from the rain that was increasing. Hiroki came in and saw the struggle and Nowaki looked to him

"G-go get help Hiro-San!" Nowaki yelled and Hiroki nodded leaving. The beast and Haruhiko looked shocked at Misaki who was struggling to pull them up and then a huge thunder rolled by causing Misaki to flinch but continued to hold his grip. The beast saw this and looked to the side because he knew about Misaki and thunderstorms. Haruhiko saw this too and rolled his eyes

"You've got to be kidding me. Only babies are scared of thunder storms" Haruhiko said and the beast rolled his eyes

"Telling that to someone who is trying to save your life… smart" The beast said, sarcasm lacing his voice and Haruhiko growled and took out a knife with his free arm

"Shut up beast!" he said plunging the knife into the beast's side, causing the beast to growl in pain. That whole moment caused Misaki to be pulled more causing the boy to growl

"STOP IT! DO YOU WANT PULL ME DOWN WITH YOU? BEAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING!" Misaki yelled and the two stopped. The beast looked really worn out from the bleeding wound Misaki was slowly, but surely, losing his grip on the beast's hand

"S-shit" Misaki said under his breath as he came to the harsh reality, "I-I can't save you both…" Misaki muttered and the two looked at him

"S-sorry but… I won't ever love a beast like you" Misaki said

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The beast looked up at Misaki with sadness as he thought he was the one Misaki was going to drop. Nowaki and Tanaka had wide eyes as they were thinking the same thing as the beast. The beast groaned silently before shutting his eyes from lack of energy from the knife wound on his side. He could vaguely make out Haruhiko laughing and said something on the lines of 'I told you beast, Misaki is mine'. The beast snapped his eyes open when he heard screaming and another hand on his wrist. The beast looked down to see the falling figure of Haruhiko and looked up to see Misaki was holding on to his arm with both hands

"H-Hold on Usagi-San" Misaki said trying to pull him. The beast looked shocked before smiling slightly, but was slowly drifting out of consciousness.

"Misaki"

Misaki turned his head slightly to see his older brother and looked to him with pleading eyes

"N-Nii-San, please help me pull him up" Misaki said in a tone that made him sound like five year old. Takahiro looked surprised before running over and helping pull the beast up and laid him on the balcony. Misaki kneeled down next to the beast, who was returning to consciousness and groaned

"Oh… Usagi-San" Misaki started in a sad tone and the beast smiled and looked to Misaki

"…You…came back" the beast said and Misaki nodded with a few tears forming

"Of course I did… I couldn't let them…" Misaki said trailing off and had wide eyes and bit his lip, "… It's all my fault… I-I didn't mean to… I-I had to protect my brother… I didn't think this would happen" Misaki said and the beast gently put a hand to Misaki's cheek

"It's not your… fault. Y-you were the one who said what happens… happens right? Maybe this is for the best" the beast said growing really tired and weak

"N-no…" Misaki said as the beast was closing his eyes. Tanaka, Nowaki, Takahiro and Manami were all watching in sadness. Misaki saw the beast's arm fall to his side

"No! You can't die… pl-please… n-not like my parents… please" Misaki said as in his eyes were blurry with tears and it was still thunder storming and the beast didn't move and started crying and held onto the beast, "I love you" Misaki whispered

Nowaki looked to the rose and saw the last petal fall and looked down thinking it was too late; for the curse and to save his master's life. Takahiro and the rest of the servants were looking down in sadness as Misaki was starting to sob. But then the weirdest thing happened, there were shooting stars shaped things were falling from the sky and were surrounding the beast. Takahiro pulled Misaki back, them looking on in confusion as the lights hit the beast and lifted him into the air. In front of everyone's eyes the limp from of the beast was slowly turning into a human and gently placed back onto the balcony. Misaki silently got out of his older brother's grip and walked to the man and was about to touch his cheek when the man moved making Misaki jump back. The man got up and looked to his hands seeing that they aren't furry and turned around to see Misaki, who still had tears in his eyes and was confused

"Misaki, it's me" the man said and Misaki walked to him skeptical that what he said was true. Misaki looked at his eyes and gasped with wide eyes. This man's eyes are the same purple eyes of the beast.

"It is you!" Misaki said hugging him and the man smiled and gently held Misaki's cheek

"I love you Misaki" he said kissing Misaki. Right then, Akihiko pulled away and smiled at the boy who was smiling back. All the sudden the creepy mansion turned to one that was creepy and seemed to have a kind calm atmosphere. The candelabra smiled and turned into a human

"Nowaki" Akihiko said and Tanaka turned into a human, "Tanaka", and so did Manami. Akihiko hugged them all

"Look at us, we're back to normal" Akihiko said with a smile and Nowaki smiled as he knew Akihiko was not only human again, he was the same from a long time ago. The footstool dog came in with Mahiro riding on him; turning them back to normal. Alexander the dog and Mahiro, Manami's bouncing bubbly boy.

"Hey everyone's back to normal" said a voice. Nowaki turned around to see Hiroki in nothing but a maid outfit and blushed slightly. Manami was covering her son's eyes as Tanaka was looking to the side and Akihiko was smirking

"Nice clothing Hiroki, I must say" Akihiko said trying to not laugh and Hiroki rolled his eyes

"What the hell are you talking about Bakahiko?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki coughed slightly to try to make his voice sound calm

"Uhm… Hiro-San, what _exactly_ did you wear before the curse?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki rolled his eyes

"Like the hell I know" Hiroki started trailing off once he looked down at what he was wearing and blushed deeply "What the hell!"

"Oh, Oh I know!" Mahiro said taking his mom's hands off of his eyes "that was the gift you got from Christmas; Nowaki-San asked Takumi-San to make it for you!"

"SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS TURNED INTO A DAMN BROOM! NOWAKI YOU'RE SO LUCKY I LOVE YOU!" Hiroki yelled and Nowaki smirked and kissed Hiroki gently

"I know, you look cute though" Nowaki said and Hiroki glared

"...No sex for a month" Hiroki said and Nowaki sighed knowing that what his lover said went when it was in a very serious tone. Maybe Hiroki would forget about the whole thing soon. Akihiko rolled his eyes at his friend and lover and smiled at Misaki

"I love you" Akihiko said kissing Misaki again

"I love you too" Misaki said kissing back. Akihiko opened one of his closed eyes and saw something. He stopped kissing Misaki and looked to where he saw this and had wide eyes

"No way" he said running into the mansion to get outside to go to what he saw. Nowaki looked to where Akihiko looked to and had wide eyes as there was a person standing near the entrance to the mansion grounds.

"…oh no" Nowaki said and Hiroki and Tanaka looked to him

"What?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki turned to him

"Th-that's the person who cast the spell!" Nowaki said running into the mansion to catch up to Akihiko to stop him from doing something stupid. Everyone followed Nowaki to find out what's going to happen

With Akihiko, he ran outside and ran to the old hunched over non pretty woman, who was shocked

"It seems you broke my spell" she said and Akihiko nodded and stuck his hand out and she looked at it shocked and it seems Akihiko noticed that

"I wanted to thank you" Akihiko said and the woman chuckled and shook his hand and Nowaki and everyone came outside and had wide eyes at the scene; especially Nowaki

"Not many people thank me for changing them to a less handsome version of themselves" she said

"I know… but if you didn't I wouldn't have met Misaki" he said smiling, "Even if the curse was still in effect, I wouldn't care; at least Misaki would be by side" he said and the woman smiled

"You've changed so much… I can't believe you are the same person" she said and Akihiko nodded.

To everyone's shock, Haruhiko came out of the bushes. Everyone thought he was dead but he probably had landed on a soft blanket of snow and looked to Akihiko shocked

"A-Akihiko?" Haruhiko asked and coughing in pain from falling, "Why are you here? Where is the beast?" Haruhiko asked and Akihiko looked to him and Misaki walked up to Akihiko

"Usagi-San? How does he know your name?" Misaki asked confused and Akihiko kept looking at Haruhiko

"He's my older brother" Akihiko said shocking Misaki Takahiro and the woman.

"That's why he seemed familiar to me when he almost ran into us at the other town" Tanaka said looking to Misaki

"He's… you're older brother?" Misaki asked and Akihiko nodded

"Haruhiko, get off of my property; you're not welcomed here" Akihiko said and Misaki looked to him

"U-Usagi-San…" Misaki started

"Why?" Haruhiko asked

"Because I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me!" Akihiko said and the elderly woman looked shocked… she never knew he had a brother or what Akihiko had been through

"What happened?" she asked and Nowaki walked to them

"Usami-Sama… well was the kindest person you would ever met, was in love, but one day his lover cheated on him with Haruhiko because Haruhiko always stole everything from him." Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded

"That bastard was the reason why Akihiko turned cold to everyone afraid to let anyone in…" Hiroki said and Misaki looked shocked with tears formed

"I-is that true?" Misaki asked and Akihiko nodded

"But, I guess if it didn't play out that way, I wouldn't have met or falling for you Misaki" Akihiko said with a warm smile and Misaki hugged him but glared at Haruhiko

"I knew you were bad Haruhiko, but this? How could you do that to your own brother?" Misaki asked hurt and Haruhiko glared back

"Because he gets everything he wants! I was sick of that shit! He needed to not have everything!" Haruhiko yelled and pulled out a blade, "And if you want to be with him instead of me, then no one will have you!" He yelled charging at Misaki with the blade

"Shit" Akihiko said pulling the boy to his chest and turned around so his back was facing his brother's

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled

"Usagi-San!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko closed his eyes tight but turned around to see the old lady had used a spell on Haruhiko to knock him back

"In all my years of living; I have not seen anyone as cold, ugly, and evil as you" She said in an evil tone and stated a spell on Haruhiko. Akihiko, Misaki and everyone had wide eyes as the spell had forced Haruhiko to turn into a big black beast; very similar to what Akihiko's beast form was like. A rose appeared, similar to Akihiko's and the old lady grabbed the rose and smashed it into the ground with her foot causing Haruhiko's chances to turn back to vanish

"Wh-what the hell did you do!" He yelled and she glared at him

"Now I know why Akihiko was cold; you were the cause. You are evil and ugly and deserve this" she said and Haruhiko glared at her

"Change me back!" He growled out and Akihiko put a hand to his mouth in shock

"Oh… Haruhiko; you can't change back. The rose was the only way to break the curse" Akihiko said trying not to smirk.

Right then, the men of the village came back for another fight but saw the beast and froze

"What happened?" one asked and Misaki smirked at Akihiko and turned to the villagers with a frown

"Nii-San was right. The beast took me as its prisoner; this place isn't even its home. I met the owner, Akihiko" Misaki said pointing at Akihiko, "in my prison cell"

Akihiko looked shocked but smirked and looked to Haruhiko who was trying to tell the villagers the truth about him being Haruhiko but the villagers were not believing a word

"But why were you defending him back in the village?" One of the villagers asked and Misaki looked to Akihiko who looked shocked

"Akihiko... helped me escape, but when the beast found out he sent his automated teacup to tell me if he told the villagers that it was bad it would've killed Akihiko" Misaki said with tears and Akihiko couldn't help but smile at how well this boy could make up a story like that in the matter of seconds, and the boy was just so cute

"Wait! I am Haruhiko you have to believe me!" the beast yelled in a desperate tone and the villagers growled

"Get him!" they yelled making Haruhiko run away followed by the villagers. After they were gone from the mansion grounds, Misaki and Akihiko smiled and hugged each other saying 'I love you', and the old lady walked to them

"Usually I would punish someone for doing what you did to Haruhiko; but under the circumstances I'll let it pass" she said to Misaki and Misaki grinned. Akihiko smiled

"Thanks for everything; if you ever need a place to stay; you're welcome here" Akihiko said and she smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" she said leaving. Misaki and Akihiko turned to everyone who came up to them smiling

"Since you two are together; shouldn't you marry?" Mahiro asked causing Misaki to blush and Akihiko to smile at the thought

"Ooh~" Takumi said along with Manami, "We'll help with the wedding dress~!"

"W-Wedding dress!" Misaki asked pure red

"We should marry Miyagi" Shinobu said and Miyagi groaned causing Shinobu to glare at him

"I'll think about it ok?" Miyagi asked holding his hands up in defense causing Shinobu to smile

"Since you're my lover Misaki; you'll stay with me" Akihiko said and before Misaki could say anything he continued, "your brother and horse are allowed to stay here too"

"You're the best Usagi-San!" Misaki said hugging and kissing him. Usagi-San looked to his servants, no, family and smiled. He was now happy how his life turned out and turned to the entrance to see a red sports car coming up

"AKIHIKO-SAMA!"

"No freaken way" Usagi-San said and the car parked and out came a red haired lady with very red lipstick on

"Akihiko-Sama there you are!" she yelled and Akihiko was backing up from the woman who was running towards him

"Where have you been! I've been looking for you for years!" she said

"I've been—" Akihiko started

"You owe me a story!" she yelled and Misaki looked shocked, thinking this goes back to the time Akihiko wrote books; probably before his brother hurt him. Misaki saw Akihiko try to stop the lady, but she seemed determined to get what she wants and very stubborn and Akihiko groaned

"Alright fine" Akihiko said and smirked "I have the perfect story for you; will be done in a year or two. Take it or leave it"

"A YEAR OR TWO?" She asked and shook her head

"Fine have it your way" Akihiko said about to leave

"Wait…fine" she said "but it must be the best story you have ever written!" she said

"alright" she said and Akihiko nodded and they said their goodbyes and she left. Akihiko looked to Misaki

"That was my editor, Aikawa" he said and sighed "I guess I'm back to writing books

"That's a good thing, you're good at writing" Misaki said and Akihiko smiled and kissed him.

"Everyone up for a big feast?" Masaru asked

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled

"Though I might need some help" Masaru said looking to Misaki and Misaki blushed

"You cook Misaki?" Takahiro asked

"Sort of" Misaki said

"Sort of? His food is fantastic" Akihiko said and Takahiro smiled

"My little brother is amazing" Takahiro said as everyone was walking into the mansion for a feast to congratulate Akihiko on breaking the curse, returning normal and getting the love of his life

**TBC**

**Not the end… has 1 or 2 more chaps. left**

**I bet I shocked you all at the end right? :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry, some of you wanted to see the wedding, but I suck at writing about weddings. So I will skip to the end of the wedding when the say 'I do'**

"Do you take Misaki Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded… husband?" The one wedding Misaki and Akihiko together asked. He looked like he hadn't wedded two gay people before, which is legal. Misaki blushed as Akihiko said 'I do' with as much passion as he could muster.

"Do you Misaki Takahashi, take Akihiko Usami to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Misaki said and, next to him, his best man, his brother was crying tears of happiness. His little brother grew up and found someone to love and cherish who love and cherishes him just the same, if not more. They both found someone. Takahiro found Manami, they had kicked it off as soon as everything had settled down after the whole 'beast becoming human' thing. Who knew all this went on and that the man tormenting Takahiro's younger brother for years ended up being Akihiko's older brother? Well, Mahiro had taken a liking to Takahiro, even calling him 'daddy' once. What was he doing thinking about stuff like this during his little brother's wedding? The one wedding them said what Akihiko was to say

"I, Akihiko Usami, take thee, Misaki Takahashi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer or for poor, in sickness and health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth" Usami Akihiko said while putting the ring on Misaki's left ring finger. The one wedding them turned to Misaki and told him what to say

"I, Misaki Takahashi, take thee, Akihiko Usami, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer or for poor, in sickness and health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth"

"You may kiss the… groom" the one wedding them said and Akihiko pulled Misaki into a passionate kiss. Both were wearing nice formal clothing. Though Misaki was forced to wear a dress by Takumi, but at least it wasn't as feminine as Takumi wanted it to be, thanks to Hiroki and Nowaki. The wedding reception was as planned. Great buffet created by the one and only Masaru, great music chosen by everyone, great decorations designed and placed accordingly by Manami, Takahiro, and Masaru, and amazing attire and atmosphere. As the night passed, everyone went to their rooms

"Misaki, where are you going?" Akihiko asked and Misaki looked confused

"My room?" Misaki said

"That's the wrong way" Akihiko said confusing Misaki even more as he tilted his head

"This is the way I always go" Misaki said and Akihiko grinned

"You are my husband, Misaki. Your room is mine" he said and Misaki blushed and they headed into their room for a night they would always treasure. Akihiko making love for the first time to anyone; his old love hadn't even seen him naked. It was his first time and it, too, was Misaki's. Nothing could be better, losing your virginity, on the wedding night, to the one you know is, forever, your soul mate.

Afterwards, Misaki and Akihiko were panting and laying next to each other. That was the most passionate nihgt ever, they took things nice and slow, favoring every aspect of it.

"Amazing" Misaki whispered out tiredly and Akihiko kissed his head with a smile

"Amazing doesn't even scratch the serface of how that felt" Akihiko said and Misaki blushed and cuddled into his lover's chest

"What now?" Misaki asked

"Live our lives like the ending to your book. Happily ever after" Akihiko said and Misaki smiled and was falling asleep

"Sounds… good" Misaki said closing his eyes, "Lvv…y… Usgi…sn" Misaki mumbled in his sleep

"Love you too Misaki, so much. Thanks for everything you did for me" Akihiko said falling asleep too

**(Sorry it's shirt, I am really busy)**


	15. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

About a year has passed, and it was during Christmas time. Misaki and Akihiko are still wedded together. Their love shines through what all that ails them. They had fought many times, like all couples have, but instantly make up; whether it being make-up sex or just cuddling and apologizing. Akihiko was still rich, even richer than before. It was all due to his best BL seller, _The Beauty and the Beast. _Misaki wasn't all too happy with that starting one of the many fights with had married Manami and had adopted Mahiro as his own son. Hiroki and Nowaki are still together. Nowaki wanted to marry Hiroki and Hiroki had turned him down. Not because he didn't love him, no, Hiroki's big pride wouldn't allow him to. Nowaki, not hurt at all, knew why and accepted it; at least they are still together. Tanaka was still in charge and cleaning up after his master and his new master by law. Masaru and Takumi got together and are continue doing their jobs with perfection. Takumi is teaching Takahiro how to sew and Masaru is still teaching Misaki some of his skills as a chef. Shinobu had not stopped pestering Miyagi into marrying him making Miyagi marry him. Without the doubts it will work in Miyagi's mind, being married to this kid wasn't as bad as he thought. Everyone was sitting at the Christmas tree, opening presents, enjoying everyone's company and the nice toasty fire in the fireplace. The cheering, laughing and talking died down as everyone heard the door bell ring. Akihiko got up and went to answer surprised to see a huge black furry beast

"Haruhiko… what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked shocked, luckily no one had come with him when he answered the door. And luckily no one heard him. This would have been pandemonium.

"..Uhh… well it's really cold. I have no where to stay…" the big black beast said and Akihiko sighed out deeply

"I would but—"

"But you think I'm ugly"

"Well on the inside. But that's not the reason. I learned my lesson. Do you realize there is around 15 different people in this mansion that would want to murder you for what you did?"

"What did I do?"

"Oh I don't know" Akihiko started in sarcasm, "Maybe it was because you stole the one I used to love away from me. Maybe it was pestering a sweet boy like Misaki. Maybe it was because you tried to kill me and then you tried to kill Misaki?" Akihiko said in a calm voice but there was hints of anger in his voice and eyes

"…I-I'm sorry… but why are you so lucky to have Misaki? Why you when you were… like this?" Haruhiko asked pointing to himself

"Misaki has a gift. He can read people like a book. Doesn't matter how ugly or handsome you are or were. Misaki see's the real person inside. I may have been a beast but he saw that I wasn't mean but hurt and kind" Akihiko said, "Same goes for you. You would've forced Misaki to marry you and ruin his chances at any happiness"

"…B-but… how do I change back?" he asked and Akihiko rolled his eyes at the sudden change in conversation. Haruhiko didn't care about Misaki or anyone for that matter, he only cared of himself.

"You are very selfish aren't you? Only thinking of yourself? Well get this into your thick skull. There is no way to change back. The rose was the only way but she smashed it sending your chances to turn back down the drain" Akihiko said turning around, "If you want someone to love you, don't be an asshole. Think about who you have hurt… that one guy from the village still comes by, every once in a while, looking for you" Akihiko said walking back inside and shut the door and going back to his family. Haruhiko saw it throught the living room windeow and sighed out as Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's waist and the gold shimmering band glistened on his left finger.

"Haruhiko? Are you here?"

Haruhiko froze and hid behind a tree, big enough to hide his gigantic black furry body. It was Sumi. Sumi walked to the door and rang the door bell and it was answered by Misaki

"Sumi?" Misaki asked, "Why are you here?" Misaki asked confused and concerned

"H-Have you seen Haruhiko?" Sumi asked and Misaki narrowed his eyes slightly. Sumi doesn't know, no one in the village knew that Haruhiko was turned into a beast.

"No we haven't" Misaki said and sighed as Sumi was starting to cry

"I-Is… d-did the beast get him?" Sumi asked devastated and Misaki shrugged

"I don't know Sumi, just go home and get rest and spend Christmas with your family" Misaki said

"… B-but I can't Misaki. I love him!" Sumi said and behind the tree Haruhiko rose a hand to where his heart was. He had no clue that his best friend was in love with him. Maybe his brother was right, he was selfish and thought of only himself.

"Just forget about him Sumi. He isn't worth it. Move on ok? Haruhiko was mean and selfish. Don't deny it, you know it's true. I saw, countless times, that he used to beat you up just because you said something stupid or something, or if he was mad at something. Move on. You deserve better" Misaki said and Sumi smiled and hugged Misaki

"Thanks Misaki, I will. And thanks" He said leaving with hopes and dreams to move on from thinking about his abusive selfish friend. Misaki went back into the mansion to his family and Haruhiko ran and slumped down in the snow, miles and miles away from the mansion; from the village; from any civilization. Haruhiko let out a devastated cry combined with a howl. Haruhiko had lost everything and it was because of his selfishness while his brother was living the life they both wanted because he wasn't selfish. He wasn't ever going to have a happily ever after like his brother does

**More Haruhiko BASHing**

**THE END**

** again sorry the last two chaps were fast, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy**


End file.
